Harry Potter: Dragon Rider
by Ciroth
Summary: Harry Potter/Eragon Crossover. Starts in Book 5 of Harry Potter, After Snape's Worst Memory, Harry finds a new room in Hogwarts. From inside of it Harry finds himself in a new world of Magic, Dragons and Elves before the fall of the Riders. See AN Spoiler
1. Chapter 1: Ways of old

A/N: For Fate has Other Plans fans, I have not left it. Just been having some writers block on it at the moment. I've had this idea in my head since book 3 came out for inheritance cycle and I cannot get rid of it. Right now I am looking at about 13 chapters for this small fic, probably between 30K and 50K words. It might be more as I write. Thanks for the read.

A/N2: This starts during Book 5, After Snape's Worst Memory. The Eragon part starts prior to the Fall of the Riders.

Chapter 1: Ways of old

"You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" Snape bellowed.

"No," said aHarry, getting to his feet as far from Snape as he could. "No, of course I w –"

"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!"

And as Harry hurtled to the door, a jar of dead cockroaches exploded over his head. He wrenched the door open and flew away, up the corridor, stopping only when he had put t here floors between himself and Snape. There he leaned against the wall, panting, and rubbing his bruised arm.

He had no desire at all to return to Gryffindor Tower so early, not to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just seen. What was making Harry feel so horrified and unhappy was not being shouted a or having jars thrown at him – it was because he knew how it felt to be humiliated in the middle of a circle of onlookers, knew how exactly Snape had felt as his father taunted him, and that judging from what he had just seen, his father had been every bit as arrogant as Snape had always told him (1)

Harry took a deep breath as he turned, walking from the spot where he caught his breath. He let his feet move of their own will it would seem, but Hogwarts was guiding the young wizard. Before long he found himself in front of a door he had never seen before. He frowned as he looked around, pulling the Marauders Map out of his pocket.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He stated. He waited for the map to form before looking for his dot. He found it on the bottom level of the castle. He saw that there was a door marked but there was nothing in the room, it was as if it was a void. He reached out to the door to touch it, thinking that his Father never had the time to enter. He blinked a few times the door opened of its own accord. He heard a deep voice

"Enter young Rider. You have been found worthy to enter the halls of the Eldunarí." The voice commanded.

Harry found himself entering the large chamber. Along the left and right walls where shelves of jewels, of many color, behind him were large stones, or at least what looked like stones. In front of him was an obelisk. It seemed to be glowing as the voice spoke once more.

"Look behind you Rider. Your magic will guide you to the egg that has found you worthy." The voice demanded.

Harry frowned as he looked and realized that the door had closed upon him and he did not see where it had been. He took a deep breath and thought that maybe this might be just a secret of the castle. He let his eyes move over the stones, before being drawn to a dark green stone, one that was the same color as his own eyes. As he reached for it, he felt something on his waist, a weight that was not there before, however he could not seem to stop himself from picking up the green stone. As soon as he felt his fingers wrap around the stone, it seemed to shiver. He almost dropped it as a crack started to form.

"Now young rider, it is time for your training." The deep voice commanded.

There was a flash of blue light that flashed from the obelisk that engulfed the young Potter heir. In the headmaster's office, the sorting hat declared "It has begun. The riders have returned." The flash of the blue light seemed to of engulfed all of the school, inside Gryffindor Tower, a bushy haired girl and a redheaded young man looked up as the flash of blue shot by the window. They frowned but thought nothing of the matter, at least not at the time, unspoken between them that it was the Twins that caused the flash to make a mess for the headmistress.

Harry found himself in a field. He blinked a few times as there seemed to be a soft glow around him. He looked at the stone and gasped as a green dragon was sitting in the middle of it. It reached out with its snout and pressed its nose into Harry's palm. He gasped as the gedwëy ignasia formed on his right hand. He blinked as he looked into the Dragon's eyes. This was nothing like Hagrid and when Norbert hatched. He looked back down to his right palm and saw a silvery, oval shaped mark in his palm.

"Hello my Rider." He heard a deep voice growl.

Harry glanced around, blinking a few times before looking at the dragon. "Did you speak to me?!" He asked

"Of course Rider." The Dragon growled.

Harry looked very shocked. "I did not know that Dragons could speak!" He gasped out.

The dragon looked at Harry and almost seemed to laugh "Only the Dragons of the Riders could speak, and often only spoke to their own riders."

Harry frowned "Dragon Rider?" He asked.

The Dragon nodded before explaining about the riders. Almost two hours passed before Harry understood what had happened, to a point. "Well, how we got here, I do not understand, and you have not explained yet." He said

The Dragon shook his head "That is not my place Harry." He stated.

Harry frowned before looking at his Dragon. "Well I cannot keep calling you dragon can I?" He asked. He stood up, starting to pace as he thought. He let his hands slide to his waist. He looked down as his hand hit the hilt of the blade that had appeared. He pulled it slightly before blowing his breath out of his mouth. The sword of Gryffindor was in his hands. He looked at the young male Dragon and smiled. "How about Godric?" He asked the Dragon.

The Dragon seemed to be pleased with that. "Very well." He said, shifting slightly, almost as if he was throwing his chest out.

"Welcome to Ellesméra, the capital of Du Weldenvarden." A voice behind Harry said.

The young wizard snapped around to look at the person that was behind him. He let his eyes fall over the silver haired man and the large golden Dragon next to him. Both of the Dragon's front legs where whole. His wand was in his hand before he had finished moving to look at the new person. He slowly lowered the wand before asking "Who are you?"

"I am Oromis and this is Glaedr." He said. "I see Godric has sent another student. It has been a good many years since the last student was sent here from Hogwarts." Oromis frowned slightly as he thought "Perhaps it was not Godric, it has been far too long for a human to live. Almost a thousand of your years."

Harry stepped forward, nodding slightly "I am Harry Potter. I am from Hogwarts, from his house. However, I am not sure how I got here and even what is going on. Godric here has explained a few things to me, and what I should expect however, nothing of this."

"In time Harry, it will be explained to you. However there is much about your training that you will need to understand before that happens." The Dragon rider stated. "Come with me Harry and Godric. We will take you to your lodging that you will stay at during your training." He stated before walking from the obelisk and field that Harry was transported to.

Harry picked up his dragon and followed the Dragon Rider Elder, still confused, but his Dragon said that he trusted the other Rider and that it was the right thing to do to follow Oromis. Perhaps these Dragon Riders could teach Harry what he needed to know to survive Voldemort.

As the four of them walked, they passed two young humans sparing. He heard "Is that the best you got Brom?!" the man with sandy blonde taunted of the brown haired man.

"Morzan you can take Zar'roc and shove it." Brom snapped off as they spared. Harry shook his head slightly as the two swords men spared.

(1)From Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix, Pages 649 and 650


	2. Chapter 2: Training in the Old Ways

Chapter 2: Training in the old ways.

Note:

/thinking/ denotes thoughts

"Speech" is speech

"_Ancient language" _is in the ancient language

"_**Parseltongue" **_is in Parseltongue

A month in to his training Harry looked at Oromis with a very shocked look upon his face. "Are you telling me that it is that easy to close my mind to others?" He snorted "If only the greasy haired idiot would have taught me that!" He shook his head as his Master instructed him in the mental arts to help prepare him for the magical training that was to come.

"Very good Harry, you are ready to move to the next stage of your training." Oromis stated. "Come."

Harry followed the Master Dragon Rider. He followed the instruction very carefully and over the next few years, he learned much about the magic of the land, becoming quite adept with the blade among other things. Harry found himself starting his third year of training with the Dragon Riders. He had found that the magic required for casting in The Ancient Language a little difficult at first, but that was due to his dependence on his wand. Oromis had to help Harry move beyond the mental block that he had formed. He smiled at the memory of what happened.

Flashback

"Harry, you need to let go of your fears." Oromis said to the young wizard.

"But Master…" Harry started to say

"No buts Harry." The Dragon rider master said.

Harry closed his eyes before reaching out with his right hand and commanding the stone in front of him to rise. Nothing happened to the stone. Harry took a deep breath and attempted to do it again, but flicking his wrist with the command. Harry opened his eyes and blinked. The stone was hovering in front of his eyes.

"Master…" He started.

"Very good Harry. Now release the magic before it drains you too much."

From then on, the Wizard Rider as he was starting to be known had little trouble learning the wandless spells.

End Flashback

Harry spun Gryffindor as he parried a blow from Vanir, the Combat Master. The last two years had been quite the training experience for Harry. He learned several combat forms from the blade master. His mind wandered back to when Oromis had convinced Harry to call him Master.

Flashback

"During your training Harry, you will call me Master." Oromis said as they were starting the training.

Harry frowned as he looked at the Elder Rider "Oromis, I have a hard time following your wishes. Where I am from, there is an evil Wizard that brands his followers. They call him Master and expects them to follow his will." He stated

Oromis sighed softly as he sat down next to Harry "Harry do you think that I am going to control your actions? That I am evil?" He asked but did not pause for Harry's answer. "In you world, if you were apprentice to someone, say a Defense against the Dark Arts Master, would you not have to call them Master?"

Harry thought about it for a few moments before nodding "Yes Mas..Master Oromis." He said, stumbling over the word but accepting what was said.

End Flashback

Harry parried a blade thrust, but added a thrust of his elbow into the face of Vanir, breaking the elf's nose.

"You fight dirty human, but in true combat, there are no rules as you are well aware." He said as he stepped back, not bothering to heal his broken nose. "Again!"

And so was the routine that Harry had. Every morning, sparing with either the elves or a senior rider. More than once he crossed blades with Brom. Approaching Harry's eighteenth birthday, Oromis came to him.

"Master." Harry said, as he gave the sign of friendship and respect to the older rider.

"Come with me Harry. It is time to expand upon your training." Oromis said.

Oromis lead Harry to the same field that he had appeared in the very first day in the land. "Speak to the obelisk, tell it that you are from Hogwarts and you wish to continue your wizards training."

Harry frowned slightly before moving to kneel in front of the object. "I am Harry Potter, a Wizard from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wish to continue my training from its hallowed halls."

A flash of light appeared next to the rider and a chest formed. Harry opened it and saw several large tombs of books. "As per our agreement with the school, you will find everything you need to finish your schooling inside. Instead of sparing from now on, you will spend your mornings working with your wand to learn everything you wish. My understanding of this magic, you place your palm upon the top of the chest and say which subject you wish to learn. The book you need will appear inside." Oromis said. "Much of the magic you are to learn will require a wand. I will be unable to assist you."

Harry looked at the Master Rider "As you wish Master." He said.

"I wish for you to start your new training today. Find me tomorrow after mid day meal." Oromis stated before walking off.

Harry pulled the first book out of the chest and laughed at the subject as he read Standard book of spells, grade 5. He did find that the magic that he was reading came much easier to him than when he was in Hogwarts. It did not take the young Potter heir long to complete the book and move on to the next book.

"What are you doing youngling?" he heard Godric ask in his mind.

Looking at his dragon before smiling "_**Godric, I am learning the magic of my kind.**_" Harry said

Godric looked at his rider before chuckling. "Harry, I always find it funny to hear you speak in the language of the Dragons."

"_**Well, remember it is the language of the snakes. Perhaps we can understand each other like this because of the fact you are a dragon of the riders, not a wild dragon.**_" Harry said as he moved to rub Godric on his shoulder. /I need to learn this magic of my land. I do not know if the magic of this land will work in my own. I do hope that it will because it will help me defeat Voldemort./

"The one that would not die when the death light touched him…I will swallow him whole!" Godric taunted and teased lightly "he will die and become manure upon the fields of grazing of deer!"

Harry chuckled /Voldemort would give you an upset stomach! I'd rather not deal with that. You whine too much when you're sick!/

"I'm never sick and you know it partner!" Godric snorted, soft flames tickled at with in his nostrils. "Come little one, let us find a better place to study your magic with that twig of yours."

"It is not a twig! It is a magic wand!" Harry snapped outloud.

"Oh is that what it is? It looks like a twig to me…" Godric said, his face almost looking like he was smiling.

Harry shook his head as he used his wand to make the trunk feather light before carrying it as they walked to a clearing close to where they were. The animals of forest could be heard, along with the stream flowing with in ear shot. Harry opened a book that he pulled almost at random and looked at the title. He shook his head at the name, Advanced Potion Making. He opened the book and saw that the inside label said "This book is property of the Half Blood Prince."

"More blood separating…" Harry mumbled to himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment before starting to read the instructions. He wondered if he could practice the potions in the manual or if he could tweak them to work in Alagaësia, with the herbs and spices in the land. He got up and started to prepare a caldron. He started to prepare a Sleeping Draught. He had to exchange a few minor herbs but it turned out the exact color as what was described in the book. He looked at the book and shook his head "Whoever this guy was, he was better than Snape!" He said. "These changes are great…. I've learned much more from that book…." He did wonder what use it could be in combat but there were other potions that would be helpful to have on hand so that he did not drain his magical reserves as much in combat. He would brew the others later.

He sighed softly before he left the chest and his books to find the Dragon Rider that had been instructing him. He worked to practice the levels of the Rimgar. The Master Dragon Rider knew that Harry had a task for him when he returned to his world, and to be as flexible as possible was necessary. This day, he was working on the fourth level of Dance of Snake and Crane. He struggled but still, he managed to complete it for the first time.

"Very good Harry." The Master Rider stated.

Over the next few years, the chosen one learned much from the riders. From fine tuning his control over the magic he held within him, to being able to touch the minds of those around him. Harry had reached the age of twenty four when Oromis called Harry before the council of Elders.

"Welcome Apprentice Potter." A voice said. Harry gave the elder the elvish sign of respect. He knew this rider, he was the oldest rider and leader of the riders, Nimbin the wise.

"Yes Master Nimbin." He said, stepping into the center of the council chambers. His Dragon stood behind him.

"Apprentice Potter, Master Oromis tells me that you have finely reached the ability to sense all things in the forest, that both your training with the ancient language and that you mastered many of the spells of your native land." Nimbin said simply. "Your Dragon, Godric, has also completed his own training. His own skills rival some of the most skilled Dragons." The rider stood up as he spoke "Kneel Harry Potter."

The young wizard knelt on one knee. His dragon also bowed his head as Nimbin stepped forward. He drew his blade. "You are no longer an Apprentice." He said softly "I name you a full Dragon Rider in the order." As he spoke, he tapped the blade to each of Harry's shoulders. "Rise Rider. There is much to discuss with you." He said before turning to return to his seat.

"Rider, there has been a disturbance in Reavstone. A rider has been requested to help breach the gap between several families. You are to travel there and attempt to negotiate peace between the families before it spills into an all out war." Harry was told.

"As you command." Harry said. He turned to start packing for his trip.

A/N: I updated Chapter 1 regarding how the Dragon spoke to Harry. Also, I am expecting my readers to have some idea about Eragon and the Inheritance Cycle. For those that do not have a clue what I am talking about, send me a PM and I'll give you guys a little bit more detail and go read the three books out so far. I have also made some changes to the first chapter as of the publication of this chapter. It is a few minor changes but I do hope that it helps the flow of the chapter better. I will say this, the information is really lacking on the Internet about the magical arts with the Inheritance Cycle world….. If anyone knows a good site for that, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Little did the not so young anymore Harry Potter know, the magic that was in use to transport him to another world, had taken him out of time. As the young hero of the Wizarding world, or some would call, the crack pot of the Wizarding would, would find out soon enough, the Magic of the Obelisk and Hogwarts slowed time in the wizarding world to two days to one year in Alagaësia, at least for this trip.

The morning after Harry's last occlumency lessen with Snape that ended so badly, with Harry finding out about Snape's horrid words to the woman he loved, that he spouted out in anger because of James Potter and the reason why Harry was hated by the potions master. In case anyone couldn't figure out, it was because Harry should have been his child but instead, he drove the love of his life to the person he hated most at school. However, far from where Snape slept, half angry, but also half pleased that Harry had finely taken the bait to look at the memories, both Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom awoke. They glanced over to Harry Potter's four poster bed and frowned.

"Hey Neville, did you see Harry come back last night?" the redheaded young adult asked.

"No. I wonder if he just went to breakfast early." Neville asked.

Ron frowned but after slipping on robes, entered the Gryffindor common room where they found both Ginevra Weasley, though most called her Ginny a fourth year, and Hermione Granger, the bushy haired witch that was called the smartest of her age, however this did not mean she had the people skills to go along with it as so many smart persons had issues with. Ron came up to both of them.

"Have you two seen Harry this morning? I do not think he came back to the tower last night." Ron stated.

Hermione frowned as she looked at Ron. "No I haven't. Have you checked the Map for him?" She asked. She waved off Ginny as she knew the other Weasley did not know about it.

Ron shook his head "I really don't want to go though Harry's things. He might not like the fact that I was snooping. "

Hermione sighed "Alright. If we don't find him by dinner, then we will use the map. Though, the teachers will probably have a fit when we don't know."

"I am sure Umbridge will be delighted, say something like how Harry ran away because he couldn't keep up with the lies he has been telling." Ginny shook her head slightly.

"Can we get breakfast now?" Ron asked.

Hermione scoffed slightly "Harry is missing and yet, all you can think of is food?"

Ron raised his hands in protest "We can't find Harry if we faint from lack of food! We will look for him after breakfast."

The others sighed but followed Ron to the Great Hall. They glared at Snape as he sat down to start his own breakfast. Little did they know, Snape used a very light touch with his legilimency skills. He outwardly showed no reaction but inside, he was worried. The boy's friends did not know where Harry hand ran off to the night before. Two of them knew Harry was with him but they had not seen him since. He shook his head slightly before starting to eat. At the Gryffindor table, the four friends looked up and down the table.

"Hey Colin, have you seen Harry this morning?" Ginny asked the boy in her year that was just finishing his own breakfast.

He frowned before answering "No, I haven't. Should I have?" Colin asked.

"I don't know." Ginny half mumbled. She glanced over at Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth at a rate that Godric would be proud of. After they had finished breakfast, they split as they had to go to Classes. Lucky for Ron and Hermione, they had Transfigration first thing. As they entered, they walked up to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, we haven't seen Harry since last night. In fact the last time we saw him was right before his special lessons with Professor Snape." Hermione told their head of house.

McGonagall looked at the two of them "I am sure that he just came to bed late and then got up early."

Ron shook his head "No one has seen him at breakfast either Professor."

"I am sure that he will turn up. Now take your seats." McGonagall said, effectively ending the conversation. Ron looked like he was about to protest but Hermione lead him to his seat. By the end of class, their Professor looked a little worried. She dismissed the class before the bell had rang, finding herself in the hospital wing as the bell rang. She found the matron spooning food into a student's mouth that had been missing.

"Poppy, have you seen Harry?" She asked the matron of the wing.

The matron looked up at the teacher "Potter? No Minerva, I haven't. Should I have?"

"That is what worries me." The head of Gryffindor house said before she turned to find Severus Snape, the potions master. She found him in a double period with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third years. "Professor Snape, can I speak to you in the hall for a moment?" She asked her fellow educator.

Snape frowned "I really could not leave my students…they are such dunderheads that they would likely blow something up while we are talking."

McGonagall shook her head "I am sorry Professor Snape but this cannot wait."

"Very well." Snape stated as he moved to step outside. He closed the door before turning to look at his fellow head of house. "What is it Minerva?"

"Severus, I know you had lessons with Harry Potter last night. He did not return to his dorm room and he was missing from my class this morning. I was wondering if you knew where he went after he left you last night." McGonagall said

Snape looked at the elder woman for a moment, his mind working as he thought of what to tell her. "Potter left last night in a bit of an emotional…well, scared probably would be more like it. Draco came down to tell me that they had found one of my students. When I came back, I found him in Albus's pensive." He seemed to of sighed "I found him in the memory of OWL year, right after an exam…the one where I yelled at Lily." He looked at McGonagall, looking into her eyes. She seemed to notice that the man's features softened "I should not of done it but I was baiting Potter…I knew he would look and find it, however I lost my temper at him. He went running out of my office. I assumed that he would be in his common room, telling all of his friends about my humiliation I suffered at his Father's wand."

McGonagall looked a little shocked but more angry then anything "You yelled at a fifteen year old student that you are spost to teach for doing something you set up? Severus, I expected better out of you. What if he left the grounds and he-who-must-not-be-named took him!" she snapped out.

"I assure you that he does not have the boy. If he did, he would call us so that we could witness the death of Harry Potter." Snape said a little dryly.

"This is not a joking matter Snape!" McGonagall snapped off. "We need to find him."

Snape sighed "We probably should tell the headmistress."

McGonagall shook her head "Not until we have looked for ourselves. She would likely not let us look for him, something about him seeking attention or that his 'lies'" she said, her hands moving in quotes "caught up to him and he ran away."

Snape nodded. He opened the door to his classroom "Class dismissed! Clean up after yourselves and study chapter 15 of your potions book!" He snapped off before starting a search though the castle with McGonagall.

At lunch the four friends of Harry that wondered about him sat next to Fred and George Weasley. "Have you two seen Harry?" Neville asked the master of pranks, at least for this generation.

Fred leaned forward "Harry is missing?" he asked "Have you checked the map for him Ron?"

Ron shook his head but Neville asked "What map?"

George ignored him "You haven't checked the map yet? Ron, why not?!"

Ron shook his head "I didn't want to go though his stuff!" he snapped off. Little did they know, Harry had the map with him when he left this world. Hermione sat up straight. She took out her wand

"Point me Harry Potter!" She exclaimed. The wand spun in her hand but did not stop. She canceled the spell "Well that was worthless." She sighed, before poking at her food. "Where is he? I heard Snape canceled his class and was looking for him."

"More like going to hide his body!" Ron snarled.

"How many times are you going to suspect Snape? Every time you have been wrong. Dumbledore trusts him." Hermione said to Ron.

"Still doesn't change the fact he is a slimy git." Ron said as he looked up to the teachers table. He saw McGonagall enter the hall and speak to Flitwick. The tiny professor stood rather quickly and followed McGonagall out of the hall. Umbridge stood up and followed them. The doors were still open, allowing the students to hear.

"Hem hem." Umbridge gave her fake cough. "What is going on here Minerva?" She asked

McGonagall glared at Umbridge before speaking "Headmistress Umbridge…" She paused before speaking again "It would seem that we are missing a student."

Umbridge looked up at the taller professor. "Which student?" She asked, her voice almost seeming hopeful.

"Harry Potter."

"Oh, he probably ran away because he could not handle telling his lies anymore." Umbridge said. "I would not worry about trying to find him, though he could have run off with that criminal Dumbledore." She said with a sickly sweet smile upon her face. "After all, both of them are trying to over through the Ministry of Magic." She turned to walk away before turning her head "In fact, I forbid any teacher to search for him. The Aurors will find him." She walked off to her office with a spring in her step.

McGonagall looked like she could spit nails, or at least transform into her cat form and tear Umbridge with her claws. She looked at the charms professor who nodded. Both of them left to search areas they did not search before.

A week later, Hermione and Ron were sitting at breakfast. "I can't believe they have not found Harry yet." Ron said, sounding dejected. "And that we can't find the map. Harry must have had it on him when he disappeared. Odd though that he would leave the cloak behind." He said, his plate still mostly full. He looked up as the morning mail delivery came. Hermione took her newspaper and unrolled it. She cried out, her hand reaching up to her mouth.

"What?" Ron asked. When she did not answer, he took the paper. He dropped it when he saw the headline.

_**The Boy-Who-Lived the new Dark Lord?**_

_**There has been a rash of dark activity, a few homes of promenade wizards were broken into over the past month, a mark was seen in the sky. Some claimed it was the dark mark but not as we know it. There was a skull with a lightning bolt going through it. The Ministry claims that this mark is of Harry Potter and his followers. The Ministry this morning reviled that Harry Potter had been missing for over a week from Hogwarts. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge stated this morning "Clearly Potter followed his Godfather and Albus Dumbledore. Headmistress of Hogwarts, Delores Umbridge tells me that Potter had been telling lies all year and had been performing the Dark Arts. He is a dark wizard bent on taking over our world. If anyone sees them, contact the Auror department at once. Do not attempt to contact any of these persons or their new death eaters."**_

"I don't believe this! Blaming Harry for he-who-must-not-be-named and his death eaters actions." Ron sighed. He pushed his plate away from him, suddenly losing his desire to eat.

Going back to the night Harry was transported out of the magical world, at Riddle Manor, Tom Riddle sat upon his throne, looking over his death eaters. Suddenly his head shot up, his face scrunching in pain. Moments later, he slumped over, having passed out from the pain. He awoke a few hours later in his own bed, Bellatrix Lestrange was tending to him. /What happened?/ the Dark Lord wondered as he sat up.

"Master?" Bellatrix asked.

"Leave me Bellatrix. I am well." Voldemort said as he sat upon the edge of the bed. "I must mediate upon what happened." He said before watching the former Black left. /I can no longer feel Potter. Where is he? I must ask Snape. He should know./ The Dark Lord stood and entered his throne room once more. "Your arm Bellatrix." He said coldly. The black haired witch with the streak of grey held out her arm and exposed her Dark Mark. Voldemort pressed his wand to it, calling the Potions Master of Hogwarts, the spy within the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, each of the leaders thinking that Snape was a spy for their side. Little did they know that Snape would later become Potters own eyes and ears into both sides.

An hour later, Snape entered the throne room and knelt before Voldemort. "Forgive me Master, I had a potion I could not leave behind or else it would of destroyed half of the dungeons of Hogwarts."

Voldemort stood over Snape "Tell me Snape, where is Harry Potter?"

"Master, Harry Potter is no longer at Hogwarts." Snape said, mentally preparing himself to be cursed.

"Why did you not tell me of this as soon as you learned it?" Voldemort demanded.

"I was cornered by McGonagall, and was forced by her to look for him for a few hours. However, Umbridge ordered the teachers to stop the search. She will have the Aurors look for the boy." Snape stated.

Voldemort seemed to ponder for a moment. "Yes, this could be used... Discredit Potter and Dumbledore even more…" he seemed to smile as he paced around the room. Suddenly he snapped his wand out and spoke "Morsmordre-levitas" A dark mark formed, however it had the lightning bolt running through it.

"I want a mass of attacks. Everyone will cast Morsmordre-levitas after. Fudge will think that Potter is behind it." Voldemort said, a glint in his eyes. Yes it was good to be the Dark Lord. Potter would pay for being the hero that defeated the greatest wizard of all time. While he could not use Potter to get that blasted prophecy, when Potter returned, he would attempt to trick him again.

A/N: A few reviews said that chapters 1 and 2 were a bit rushed. I feel the same way and I will likely go back and edit those to clean them up a bit. I will endeavor to change that along with longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: Life in Alagaësia

Chapter 4: Life in Alagaësia

Note:

/thinking/ denotes thoughts

"Speech" is speech

"_Ancient language" _is in the ancient language

"_**Parseltongue" **_is in Parseltongue

As time progressed, the young Dragon Rider known as Harry the Potter, Son of James became not as young as his friends back at Hogwarts. As he approached his thirtieth birthday, a month of time had passed in Hogwarts. Harry's features had started to soften, his face was starting to become more angular, smooth, and pale, his eyes and eyebrows was also starting to become slanted, and his ears had started to become as pointed as an elf's. Harry knelt before the Obelisk that brought him to this magical land. He placed his trunk before the object.

"I am Harry Potter, a Wizard from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have learned everything I can from these books. I wish to continue to my advanced training from its hallowed halls." Harry said, his head bowed.

There was a flash of light, the trunk enveloped in the pale light. When the flash had faded, the Rider opened the trunk. The first book he picked up was a book on forgotten magic. He opened it and smiled. It contained instructions on how to complete the Fidelius Charm.

/Godric, this charm, once I learn it, I can hide you from everyone/ Harry stated to his dragon.

/How so little one?/ the gruff voice of his dragon spoke in his mind.

/It hides things from everyone. Everyone that knew of you would forget until I told them the secret. Now it is for objects, but I am sure with a little study, I could learn to cast it upon living things. I know you would not wish to be hidden from view my partner, but when I go home, it is very important to hide you from Voldemort and his death lickers until the time is right./

Harry sighed as he reached up to stroke his green dragon, smiling at the Slytherin color of him. Harry however was clothed in the Red and Gold of Gryffindor. The blade of the Sword of Godric Gryffindor actually started to change its color to match the scales of Godric. Harry assumed that it was part of the magic of the blade.

/I know little one. It would kill you if I was murdered by one of those tiny humans./ Godric pressed his nose to Harry's forehead before the black haired rider sat, leaning into his dragon's stomach.

A few hours had passed, Harry making notes to alter the spell to hide living matter better when Oromis stepped up to him. "Good day Harry." He said softly "The elders and I agree, you are ready to start your training to become a Master Rider."

Harry looked up at Oromis and frowned "As you wish Oromis, however, I feel there is much for me to learn. My last mission with the Urgals, while a success, was only such by sheer luck. If I had not been able to defeat their clan chief in combat…" He closed his eyes as he remembered the carnage that had been left behind.

Fashback

Harry leaned into the saddle that was attached to his dragon. /Godric, do you smell that?/ he thought.

/Yes Harry. It smells like death….blood….meat./ Godric said back

Harry narrowed his eyes at the smoke that seemed to becoming from the village. He mumbled the few words in the ancient language that would allow Harry to see though Godric's eyes. He saw with the Dragon's keen eyes groups of Urgals. Most were no longer fighting, but rounding up the villagers, mostly women and children. There was still a small group that had surrounded five men from the village. The village itself looked like a small bomb had gone off in the middle and on its western front. Houses where leveled, some still on fire with others just a smoldering pile of rubble. Harry looked at the village and saw that on its eastern and southern side, a river blocked escape and a group of Kull had stationed themselves on the cities northern side.

Harry became enraged at the carnage he saw. A bellowing war cry escaped his lips as he cried out with his mind /Faster Godric!/ Godric let out a bellow, a cry that caused creatures well away from the village to cry out in fright.

The dragon dove, his wings tucking in as the dive increased in speed. In Harry's ears, the sound of the wind was deafening. The Kull stopped from their advances and looked around for the sound. Harry and Godric landed near the group that was fighting the small group of men.

"I want your clan chief!" Harry snapped out. His anger inflaming his magic. The Kull seemed to take a step back from the force of his anger.

"Rider. I am Mullancaf, war chief of my clan." The largest Kull stated.

"Leave this village, now or you shall die!" Harry snarled.

"You cannot hope to face all of us in combat Rider." The Kull War Chief seemed to spit the word Rider out of his mouth.

"I do not challenge your clan, I challenge you Mullancaf! I challenge you to the right to rule!" Harry bellowed.

The village men seemed shocked at the claim Harry made. Even more shocked as Harry started to strip himself of his armor and weapons. Mullancaf stood there, seeming like he could not believe that this human dared to challenge him.

"Are you too weak to face me Kull!" Harry demanded.

"You shall die rider!" The Kull declared.

End flashback

Harry looked up at Oromis. "I almost killed the Kull in that village, out of anger. I almost killed their war chief, because I was angry with his clan. They were just trying to survive, to show their young what it was to be a Kull, however, why does it have to be with such death, destruction, such pointlessness!" Harry spat. "I have been making by, however, I do not feel worthy of becoming the rider you think of me Oromis."

The elf rider smiled at the wizard. "However Harry, you did not. There is much that each of the riders could have done but they did not. If they wished it, a single rider could take over all of Alagaësia. However, you are not such a rider. You did not let your anger take a hold of you. That is precisely why the elder riders feel you are ready to take the next step in your training. You will also need to learn if you are to restore the Riders to your world."

Harry looked at the old rider before nodding. "Very well Master Oromis."

Another ten years pass, Harry's training progressed. Harry had been in the land for twenty five years. Little did he know that in five years he would be returning to Hogwarts because of the forsworn. Harry stepped into the council chambers. As he passed, he heard a sharp voice, though attempting to be a whisper.

"Morzan, can you believe that that little upstart is becoming an Elder Rider? You and I surely would be better selections for the council of elders! Hell, he lost his damn dragon and yet they make him an elder!" the voice sneered

"Galbatorix, I know it is an abomination that one so young is accepted to the council, much less a dragonless one. However there is very little we can do about it. The Dragons themselves select the council. If they wish it, we have to follow. It does not mean that we have to like it." Morzan whispered back. "Come, we shall observe this upstart as he is welcomed by the council."

Harry shook his head. He knew that some of the riders did not like him and resented that he was becoming an elder rider, but there was little they could do. As Harry stepped into the chambers, his dragon followed him. He thought back to some of Oromis and the councils training.

Flashback

Nimbin stood in front of Harry. "Reach out with your mind Harry…Connect with the life forms you can sense." Harry nodded as he felt the life forms around him. He felt the ants around him, the life in the trees. He felt Nimbin's own power. "Now call upon that energy, call forth a ball of water from the stream."

Harry said "_rïsa adurna_" a ball of water started to rise from the stream.

"Do not take it from me Rider. You need to learn to exclude those from your search." Nimbin stated.

Harry let the water fall before taking a deep breath before reaching out again. He lifted his hand before speaking "_rïsa adurna_" again. He watched the ball of water rise from the stream. Suddenly he felt a wave of death as he felt the creatures too weak to take the strain of his spell. Harry blinked as he felt each creature die. He let the spell drop, the water splashing the stream once more. "What the hell?!" Harry snapped off at the eldest rider. "You knew!" He cried out.

"Yes Harry, I knew. However, you must be aware of what would happen if you take from creatures that cannot sustain your spell. As you learned, you can exclude those creatures from your search. That is very likely impractical in battle, but you can store the energy if you need to." The elder rider said. "The rubies in your blade, they can hold the energy that you are able to call upon when you need it. Gems can hold a great deal of power. Your family ring as head of house does hold a great deal, if you had it. I know you are the last of your line. Potters were riders long ago. Often the head of the Family trained with the Riders."

Nimbin smiled at Harry "I knew your great-great-great-great grandfather. He was a great man. He assumed the head of his family forty years after being here. Twenty of which, he wore the head ring. He returned to your world for another sixty years before passing the head of the family to his son. There has not been another Potter rider since. I would think that the ring would hold great power that you could only add to."

Harry nodded at that statement. "Now practice Harry. Learn to start excluding and controlling those you borrow the energy from." Nimbin stated. He stepped back to observe.

End flashback

Harry stepped forward to the council. He glanced around at the elders. Nimbin stood and started to speak "Harry Potter, it is very unusual for us to accept into our ranks a Dragon Rider that has lost his Dragon…"

Harry held up his hand. "With all due respect, there is a powerful magical charm that is affecting everyone." He slowly pulled his wand, and pointed it at Godric "Finite Fidelius!" he said, his voice barely a whisper. There were gasps as Godric became visible to the council and those there to observe the induction of the new elder.

"What is this magic!" council member Anewin cried out. "No one has the magical power to hide a dragon! Much less make everyone forget that he even exists!"

Harry smiled every softly at the elder "Forgive me Elder Anewin, but among the stick wavers, there is many spells that simply cannot be done yet with the magic in the ancient language. I am attempting to learn all that I can, so that I can convert some of the other spells to magic that the other riders can use. I have already managed to imbue several spells for use by the Riders." Harry remembered the first spell he had managed to convert, Stupefy and when he taught it to a fellow rider by the name of Tlas, a human rider that he had been given a year prior. He was not the rider in training's primary master, but still was teaching the young man

Flashback

Harry shook his head at the young rider "Are you thinking about what that spell does?" Harry asked Tlas.

"Yes Master, it is to stun my enemies, to make them unable to fight or even speak but I can't get it right." The rider in training said, frustrated.

"Think clearly what you want and repeat _medaeria_." Harry said.

Tlas raised his hand and cried out "_medaeria_." He looked to Harry when nothing happened.

Harry smiled as he lifted his hand and simply said "_medaeria._" A red beam flashed from Harry's right hand before impacting the feline that they had aimed at. The feline fell, though it was still breathing.

"I still do not get it Master Harry, I see it but I do not get it." Tlas said, his head lowered as Harry walked over to the feline and whispered "_Vaelaesari_." That rennervated the feline. Harry walked back to his student.

"Trust the magic to do what you wish of it. That I think is why you are unable. You do not believe that it will stun the feline. Again." Harry told Tlas.

Tlas raised his hand again and cried out "_medaeria_." This time the red beam shot out of his hand and stunned the feline.

"Good, now rennervate him." Harry commanded.

"_Vaelaesari_." Tlas commanded without moving. The feline stood up once more.

/Good kitty. Thank you for your help today. Godric will give you a very nice meal in thanks/ Harry projected to the feline.

End flashback

Nimbin smiled at Harry "Very good Harry. It is with open arms that we welcome you to the Council of Elders." Nimbin's dragon, Thrusola stepped forward, standing in front of Godric. She lowered her head to touch Harry's forehead.

"_**I welcome you speaker. I, as the eldest dragon in the land, mother to the Dragon Riders appoint you to the council.**_" Thrusola said in her native tongue. As she spoke, she projected her thoughts to the other riders. A yellow flash seemed to engulf the room. Once it faded, a gold gedwëy ignasia formed upon Harry's armor, and the gedwëy ignasia upon his palm had hues of gold form in it.

"Thank you Elder Dragon." Harry said to Thrusola. "I swear that I will uphold the laws of this council and protect those who are unable to do so for themselves."

Another two years pass when Harry found himself seated in the council chambers. Standing before them was Galbatorix.

"Elders, as you know my dragon was slain four months ago. The conflict that stopped the uprising that was forming in the Hadarac Desert resulted in my dragon being murdered as we slept!" Galbatorix said his hands moving as he spoke. "I demand that I be given another dragon so that I can avenge the loss of my dragon!"

"Why should we give you another dragon? You were unable to protect your last one." Anewin spat out.

"I demand a Dragon. I am a Dragon Rider!" Galbatorix said, his hands folding across his chest.

"I understand your pain Galbatorix, however there is much anger in your heart. You must let go of this anger or it will consume you." Oromis told rider.

The council members looked at each other, discussing though their thoughts as what would happen.

/Clearly he is still in pain and not thinking clearly/ Anewin said

/ There is much anger in his heart. I sense a darkness upon his soul as well. It is like one I felt in my world./ Harry projected to the other elders. /I do not think he is ready for another dragon yet. Perhaps in time but it is too soon/

/I agree. It is too soon. Anyone opposed to not giving him a new Dragon?/ Nimbin asked

When no one spoke, the leader of the council stood. "Galbatorix, the council of elders feel that you should not be given a new egg at this time. You have much anger that needs to be dealt with before we can consider it."

Galbatorix sneared, his face full of hatred. "I will have a dragon again. You will rue this day." With that he spat upon the floor before storming out of the room.

"I do hope that he is able to control his anger before he does something rash, or something that we will have to stand against." Harry said.

"I hope that as well, but I fear that something that we will face something that we have never done before soon and that he will be the crux of the matter." Oromis said to the council.

A/N So what does everyone think? Don't worry, harry will be back in Hogwarts by the end of the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Fall of the Riders

Chapter 5: Fall of the Riders

A/N: See past chapters for language types and disclaimer.

Harry sat in his small hut in Ilirea. More than a year had passed since Galbatorix made his demand. Nimbin had passed into the void along with his dragon. He had died of old age but before he had passed, he named his successor on the council, the next oldest rider of Vrael. His legs were crossed as he meditated. His thoughts reached out, as if he was attempting to find the source of the feeling of dread that he had within him since Galbatorix demanded another dragon. He took a deep breath as his body immersed itself into the magic of the land, feeling the flow of time.

In his mind's eye he saw a small black Dragon. He knew the dragon to be named Shruikan, having just hatched for a young human woman by the name of Careil. He knew the rider was resting after a hard day of training. He smiled as he saw her fall asleep in her bed. Careil was one of Harry's charges to train. The girl had taken to magic like a fish takes to water, but she always had the question of why. She reminded Harry of himself when he first started to train to become a rider.

Harry saw Galbatorix and Morzan enter the small home of the riders in training. The wizard felt his blood run cold as he struggled to break the magical hold had bound him to see this vision. Morzan cried out "_letta_" at Shruikan. The young dragon froze in place as he tried to cry out, to wake his young partner of his mind and heart. Galbatorix flicked his finger out as he said one of the twelve words of death. Both Harry and Shruikan howled in pain as Careil fell to the void of death.

Morzan smiled at Shruikan "You will accept Galbatorix as your rider now Dragon."

"_**I will never submit to a murder as he is! She was a child! A meager hatchling!**_" screamed Shruikan as he attempted to twist his head around to dowse both humans in a river of flame.

Galbatorix and Morzan smiled as they started to chant, words that Shruikan did not understand, however Harry knew full well. / Eldunarí! Galbatorix is tapping into the heart of hearts of the Dragons! To cast his spell, he had to of stolen at least thirty hearts. Blasted magic!/ He cried out mentally as he could only watch the black dragon being bound to the angry man.

Twelve men entered the hut and knelt before Galbatorix "Master, we have done as you asked. The riders food has been poisoned, however it is only part as you requested. They will not know that they will face death when they face you." One spoke

"Rise, let them eat their breakfast. Once they do, we will take this city and begin to reform the land in my image." Galbatorix said, an evil glint in his eye.

With those words, the magic that held Harry in place broke. /GODRIC!/ Harry bellowed in his mind to awaken his dragon as he scrambled to put in his armor and blade.

/What is it Harry?/ Godric asked sleepily.

/Galbatorix just murdered my student and bound her dragon to him. He plans on killing all of the riders! Come we must warn Vrael/ Harry said quickly as he finished with his armor. He saddled Godric before they left the home. They rushed to the eating hall where most of the Riders had already eaten their morning meal. Harry felt sick as he saw the council of elders. Vrael had just sat down as did Brom.

Harry glanced around and did not see Oromis. Harry snapped his hand out before crying "_Eilai varaer!_" causing all of the plates to jump across the tables to him.

"What are you doing Harry?" Vrael asked.

"It is Galbatorix Vrael! He killed my student and bound her dragon to him. He has a group of riders that have sworn to follow him. They put some sort of poison…" Harry stated but was interrupted as the doors to the main hall exploded inward.

Harry ducked as splinters flew over his head. He started to cough as a very fine dust settled over him. To his horror, everyone that had already had eaten started to turn red in their faces. The riders started to convulse as the poison took hold of them. Harry turned to look at Galbatorix as he entered the hall. He was laughing as he looked around at the death.

"Oh look, you can't even protect your own!" Galbatorix spat "All of you are weak. The order will be remade in my image!" He snapped.

Little did Harry know, that a small group of students had not come to breakfast, having chosen to skip the meal in favor of attempting to further their training, however the wizard was quite angry at the death he felt around him. He started to bring his blade up when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He looked to the owner and saw that it was Vrael.

"Galbatorix, you have committed a crime more evil then what the Kull did to you." Vrael said as he drew his own blade.

Galbatorix snapped his blade around, only to have it parried by Vrael. Harry stepped back, his eyes upon the other riders that entered behind the oath breaker. He saw Brom step forward, his face one of shock and horror as he saw the man he practically worshiped standing there, glee upon his face. Harry let his eyes move back to the fight, and saw that Galbatorix had his left arm bloodied. Galbatorix snapped the hilt of his blade up, to slam into the left cheek of the head rider.

Harry stepped forward to attempt to protect Vrael however; Morzan snapped his hand up and cried out "_letta._"

Harry was frozen in place. He attempted to cancel the magic but to his shock he did not have the magical strength to complete the spell. /Morzan must be using the heart of hearts as well/ Harry thought to himself. He felt helpless as he watched the leader of the Order battle the one so evil to murder a child. /He and Voldemort could have been brothers for their evil. They do not feel guilt, nor do they have an idea of right vs wrong!/ Harry felt himself smile as Vrael wounded Galbatorix, dropping him to his knees.

"Galbatorix, you will be brought forth to the council of elders…" Vrael started, however Morzan snapped his fingers, causing the other twelve to step forward and grab Galbatorix.

"I think not old man. We will be back and when we do, you will die!" Morzan snapped. "We will know every last secret you have hidden from us Vrael. Once we have finished prying the information out of Oromis's mind and his dragon!" He stated before walking away from the hall.

Harry felt that the bounds that held him fade. Brom looked like he was ready to spit nails, however, Harry walked over to Tlas, a student that he had been working closely with but not his own. He knelt next to the body and slowly closed his eyes. Tears started to form in those green eyes. Howls of pain, anger could be heard though out the city as the dragons mourned for their lost riders. Harry felt every howl, every bit of their pain. Their pain was his pain.

"Harry, we must find Oromis." Vrael said.

"How can we do anything right now!" Harry spat "We must bury the dead….bury the children... the children are gone Vrael…We failed them!"

Vrael lowered his head "Yes we did, however, if we do not stop them, to rescue Oromis, even more will be lost. The land will run in rivers of blood of every race." He placed his hand upon Harry's shoulder once more. "You and Brom are our best riders even before this happened. The two of you must go and find the lost rider. The longer he is with them, the more danger is to the land."

Harry closed his eyes as he locked his grief away, his head turning slightly before he stood. "Come Brom." Harry said, marching out of the hall. His wand was in his hand "Point me Oromis!" He said.

The wand spun in his hand before pointing to the southeast in the direction of Aberon. Both riders mounted their dragons and took flight. Harry looked at Brom whose pain had turned into grim determination.

"We will avenge them Brom." Harry told his friend who only nodded in response. They flew for hours without speaking. Once an hour, Harry would check to ensure they were going in the right direction. They had to make a few passes around Aberon, however they soon found the castle that they were sure Oromis had been taken to.

"I will provide a distraction with Saphira." Brom said, speaking for the first time in hours.

Harry nodded. They separated, Brom flying to the front entrance. Godric took Harry to the top of the castle. Harry dismounted Godric and then patted him on the shoulder /Find a place Godric and hide yourself. The entrance is far too small for you to follow./ Harry projected to his dragon.

/Be careful little one/ Godric told the wizard rider before flying northwest to the trees he saw, a spot where he could watch the entrance but also be close enough to lend his strength if needed.

Harry carefully opened the door, finding stairs leading down. He had stepped onto a landing when he heard a howl of a pain. He knew it was from a dragon. /Glaedr?/ He tried to project however there was no response. The dragon must be blocking all mental attacks and projections. He brought his wand up and whispered a spell, causing several dots to appear on the walls before him.

"Blast…Which one is Glaedr?" He asked himself, counting seven dragons in the area. He knew the one that was the farthest from him was Brom and his dragon. He inched down the hall. He paused as he heard a door open.

"When I return Oromis, you will tell me what I want to know!" Harry flicked his wand to turn himself invisible, so that the oath breaker would not see him. He relaxed the rider walked by him. /He must have had his mind shielded from Oromis. / Harry thought. He slowly entered. He felt horror as he saw Oromis's dragon lying upon the ground writhing in pain. His front leg seemed to of been sliced clean off. He glanced around and saw the silver haired elf, the rider's right temple bloody. It looked like there had been several things pushed inside.

"Portus!" Harry said, drawing upon Godric's strength to make the portkey powerful enough to transport a dragon and an elf. He had cast it upon the table that Oromis was strapped to. He turned to Glaedr. "_**Glaedr!**_" Harry snapped off. The Dragon whimpered as he looked to the speaker

"_**Place your tail on the table and it will take you away from here, a place to be healed. Do not worry, Oromis will be taken with you.**_" Harry told the dragon.

The dragon whimpered as he placed his tail on the table. Harry whispered the word to activate the magic. He smiled as he watched the two of them disappear from the room. "I am glad they do not know how to block my magic. Oromis knew some, though I am sure that is why they captured him." Harry mumbled to himself.

/Harry, Brom needs help!/ Harry heard in his mind from Godic.

The wizard rider tore from the room; he was a little surprised to find no servants waiting to stop him. He found himself standing behind several of the riders that had turned their backs upon the order. He heard a voice in front of him.

"Brom, join us. Our master can make you powerful. He taught us many things since we swore to follow him. He taught us how to make the poison that we used. He can make you even more powerful!" the voice said.

Harry heard enough as he bellowed "_Ai basti o thysaerys, aelaestia os si jhal!_" Harry snapped, casting a magical spell without realizing it in his anger for he had said "I name you foresworn, enemy of the land!"

As Harry cast his spell, the dragons started to glow. /Godric, what is going on?/ Harry asked as the foresworn riders froze in shock.

/We dragons are punishing the dragons for helping their masters in killing us! We have taken away their names, everything that make them dragons!/ Godric spat into Harry's mind.

The pause in combat is what Brom needed as he spun his blade, killing two of the riders that had killed so many of their brothers in one stroke of his blade.

"Brom! We need to leave!" Harry said, calling two large rocks to him. He saw Godric flying to him. "Have your dragon touch it with you!" Harry said, as he created two portkeys. He grabbed Godric as Brom and his dragon touched the rock. Both of them felt the pull behind their navels. He saw the three riders move to stop them but they were too late at least that is what Harry thought.

As the world reformed around them, he heard Brom cry out "Saphira!!" Harry turned and to his horror, Saphira had a blade in her chest. The dragon fell on her side, twitching. Brom knelt next to her, his hands upon her chest as he attempted to heal the damage. Harry knelt next to Brom, his own hands glowing as he called upon magic however, the damage had been done.

/It is too late…/ He heard in his mind. The female voice he knew was Brom's dragon /Let me go…./

Harry though did not stop attempting to heal Saphira. He felt his eyes well up in tears as he felt the dragon's life force fade away. Brom lifted his head as his own howl of pain rivaled the dragons that had cried out a few days prior.

"Harry…" the voice behind him spoke. He snapped around, ready to kill the person that spoke. It was Vrael.

"Not all of the children were killed. There are twelve that were not in the hall. However they cannot remain here. They must be protected." Vrael said "Take them though to your home land." The rider commanded Harry.

Harry shook his head "What about stopping.." Harry started

"They are not ready. They must complete their training before facing the foresworn and the egg breaker…"

"He broke…"

Vrael nodded. "We found the dragon hold…Most of the eggs there have been broken. He has destroyed the Riders… I fear there is nothing that will stop him. You must take the children and protect them."

Harry nodded. His hand found Brom's shoulder "Old friend, I will return. Stay alive and help stop that monster." However Brom was far too distraught to even hear Harry.

"I have already sent the young riders ahead to the obelisk." Vrael said.

"Doesn't Galbatorix know where that is?" Harry asked

Vrael nodded. "Yes he does. If you can please cast that spell to hide things, which should protect it."

Harry nodded. "I will gather my things."

Vrael shook his head "We have already sent them ahead. Just ride upon the wind rider."

Harry sighed as he took a last look upon his friend. "As you wish Master Rider." Harry said as he climbed up on Godric's back. The dragon took off in the air. The two of them flew for two days non-stop before arriving in Du Weldenvarden. The king and queen of the elves were waiting for him at the obelisk.

Harry greeted the leaders of the elves in the traditional elvish way.

"I will hide the Obelisk from the egg breaker." Harry told the King and Queen "Please step back." He told them. The young riders that were waiting for Harry to arrive also stepped back.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before moving to the four corners of the tract of land. He drew the runes that he needed with his wand into the ground. He carved another set of runes into a large rock that he lifted above the obelisk. He stepped outside the runes before starting a chant. The chant lasted more than an hour.

"Amazing magic you can do Harry." The king said. "I know that you came though something but I can no longer remember how." The elf leader said.

Harry pulled a parchment out and wrote upon it "Hogwarts can be found though the obelisk in Ellesmera" He showed it to the King and Queen before showing the paper to the student riders.

"What is this?" The queen asked.

"Think about what you read." Harry said.

The King and queens eyes widen as the obelisk appeared before their eyes. "Galbatorix will not be able to find this place as I am the only one that can tell him how to find it. I will not be in the land for him to find." Harry told the elves.

"Come." He said to the riders. He stepped forward and knelt before the obelisk. "Protector of Hogwarts, teacher of the riders of old, I request protection for my students and to return to my homeland." He asked the magic of the obelisk.

"Very well." The deep voice said. The land of the elves faded from view as the bright light engulfed them all.

Outside of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were walking back from a Hogsmead weekend trip when they saw the castle glow. They broke into a run, worried about their home.

Deep inside Hogwarts, Harry appeared with the twelve students. He sat down, a slight shake to his hands as the last week washed over him. He felt a presence in his mind that he had not felt for thirty years. However, Harry had a plan for both Voldemort and the Minister.

At Riddle Manor, Voldemort was holding his wand upon Snape. "You still do not know where the boy is!?" Voldemort lifted the wand that was the brother of Harry Potters to cast an unforgivable, when he fell to his knees, pain ripping though him as he felt Harry's grief and loss, a feeling that he did not know. However, it did bring a smile to Voldemort's face "He is back…Find him Severus!" Voldemort commanded.

A/N Ok, so I made a bit of a mistake with the leader of the riders. I attempted to correct it with this chapter, but Anurin had lead the order prior to Vrael. In this fic, Anurin was another powerful rider but not leader. Reviews and comments are welcome! I am not 100 happy with this chapter and it might be re-written later.


	6. Chapter 6: Harry return to Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Harry returns to Hogwarts

Harry felt a hand upon his shoulder "Master Harry?" The child like voice started to speak "Are you alright?"

Harry looked up into the fair haired boy. "Yes I am Hebron." He said.

"If I might ask Master, what happened to our dragons?"Hebron asked.

"That is a very good question…." Harry responded as he started to look around, as he opened his mind to reach out to find the dragons.

He heard the scream of his dragon /Harry!!!/ Godric had bellowed.

/Be calm Godric. We are fine. We are in the room that I found your egg in. Where are you?/ Harry asked

/I do not know Harry. The room is very large and there is very nice bedding for what looks like all thirteen of us. I see an opening that is large enough for us to go though. I see another building, a tall one with lots of windows and Owls./ Godric said.

/Sounds like you are near the owlery. If you see anyone that is not a rider, let me know. We will attempt to get to you as soon as we can. It might not be safe for you and the other dragons./ Harry told Godric.

/Very well/ Godric projected back to Harry.

Harry stood up as he fought his grief. He looked at his charges. "Do not worry, your dragons are here, open your minds and you will be able to speak to them. Now where we are…." Harry paused as he let the students speak to the other half of their hearts and mind. "We are at Hogwarts, the magical school in my homeland. We are where I come from."

A black haired young woman, who had known fifteen summers, stepped forward. "Master, what are we doing here? Why did we leave our homeland?" She asked.

"Because an evil man killed many of your fellow Dragon Riders. You were only spared because you were training off in the forest." Harry said. "Now I need to figure out how much time…." He was cut off by the booming voice that he heard the first time he was in here.

"It has only been two moons since you last stood in these halls Master Rider."

The students seemed a little shaken up at hearing the voice from nowhere. "Don't worry. In Hogwarts, you get used to things like that. There are paintings that even speak to you. In the non magical world there are many more wonders that seem like magic. As for why I was in Alagaësia for over thirty years but only two months have passed here I do not know. Now, you all have been taught how to shield your minds from outsiders?"

The students nodded. "Shield your minds then, however do not block your dragon. No one in Hogwarts will touch your dragons, at least not for a little bit." He looked at the students, ranging in age from eleven to seventeen. "I wish for all of you separate a few paces from each other and practice a spell for me, it is _Kyrdol Mor_."

The students nodded. They flicked their right hands out as they cry out "_Kyrdol Mor_" Glowing orbs of light enveloped the students. "Very good. Now to stop it, say _Ael Mor._" Once the shield had faded Harry spoke again "Use those words if anyone points a stick that looks like this." He showed them his wand. "If anyone points a Wand at you and the spell starts with Avada, duck, find something to hide behind, but DO NOT stand there. That spell is like one of the twelve words of death and it is unblockable as far as I know."

The students nodded with all of them saying "Yes Master."

Harry smiled at them "Good, now follow me. I have a headmistress to scare." Harry opened the door to the hallways, leading the students out of the chamber.

Elsewhere, Ron and Hermione ran through the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione skidded to a stop. "Ron, what is that building next to the owlery?" She asked.

"No idea… You think it had something to do with the light we saw?" The red head asked.

"Likely. Come on Ron…let's get back inside." She said.

They entered though the large double doors that was the main entrance just as a tall black haired man that had students in odd clothing came up a set of stairs. The man had slightly pointed ears, almost like an elf had, but not quite there. His eyes were slanted like an elf. His face was angled like an elf. But what caught the two friends were his eyes. They were such a rich green, they had only seen eyes like that on one person "Harry?" Hermione asked.

The man smiled at Hermione. "Hermione…Ron…" He said, very softly. He opened his mouth to speak more but a voice came from above him.

"Who are you and how dare you enter it without my permission?!" The voice demanded to know "Who are those children behind you? Detention for not being in school robes!" She declared.

Harry turned to face the short toad like woman when the youngest behind Harry spoke "Who's the toad?" The comment brought soft snickers though out the entrance hall.

"I will explain in a moment Kosona. Now stay here." Harry said. He lifted his head, his scar showing as he took a step forward. "I am Master Dragon Rider Harry James Potter. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Dragon Riding. I claim the duty of Headmaster of the Dragon Riders by the treaty of Stonehenge under article 47, paragraph one as duly signed by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and the leader of the Dragon Riders, Nimbin the wise." Harry said in a commanding tone. There was a slight glow around him and along the floors as there formed another hour glass full of multi colored gems that shined like Dragon Scales.

"I am Headmistress of this School Potter. You are nothing but a liar and apparently a power hungry Dark LORD!" Umbridge declared. "There is no such treaty! Surly not signed by Slytherin."

"Oh but I am sure you do not understand that treaty Umbridge. Under Article 47, Paragraph 23, only those with a pure heart and soul may be the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Dragon Riding. As the magic did not strike me down, that alone proves that I am no Dark Lord." Harry said with a smile.

"The Aurors will arrest you Potter! You have been killing muggles and Wizards since you left us two months ago! Your mark has been found above their houses. You with that murderer Sirius Black." Umbridge declared.

Harry shook his head "I am Sorry Madam Umbridge, but no such thing will happen. I have not been in county for the last two months. I have been occupied elsewhere." Harry said as he took another step closer to Umbridge. "I also claim acting Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under Section 50, Paragraph 43. It states that should the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry become incapacitated for any reason to include medicinal or the unjust removal from the school that the head of Hogwarts School of Dragon Riding shall become acting Headmaster or Headmistress." Harry said, his eyes twinkling as he spoke.

"Umbridge, you have no idea how to treat children, you are a bigot and you are a cruel woman. Perhaps if you got laid…Oh wait, no one would touch a toad save for MUGGLE fairy tales… With that said, I dismiss you from this school and these grounds. You shall not cross these gates ever again!" With that said, Harry lifted his hand above his head. With a flick of his wrist he brought it down.

Umbridge looked like she was about to laugh when she felt her feet lift the ground. She flew out of the main hall, though the doors and landed with a hard thump outside the main gates. She screamed in outrage as she stood up and attempted to enter the grounds once more, only to find herself knocked to the ground. "The Minister will have your head Potter." She screamed before she disappeared, to the Ministry of Magic Harry assumed.

The main hall was silent as Harry turned to McGonagall "Professor, there is much we have to talk about now that that bigot has been removed from my school. The Minister will be here shortly and I must speak to him. We will talk after that." Harry smiled at the shocked old witch. "Don't worry Professor, I am not Dark. I only wish to protect my students and the students of Hogwarts. Now, where is Hagrid. There is something I must do to prepare for the Minister and I think he would like to watch."

McGonagall seemed to find her voice "Ha..Harry, I think we all would like to watch."

Harry nodded "Very well. Only the professors, Ron and Hermione may come with us. Oh and my students." He said as he pointed behind him. "Would you call Hagrid to the main entrance Minerva?"

Hermione looked shocked that Harry would speak to her like that, but she was still in even more shock over what Harry had done to Umbridge. However McGonagall pulled her wand and sent off a spell that shot out of the Hall. Harry walked out of the entrance and waited for his large friend to come. Behind him, the group of professors and his two friends stood behind him. Moments later, the half giant of a man came bounding up the path.

A/N…Forget me writing Hagrid's voice right…

"Harry!" Hagrid cried out, his arms gripping the boy-who-lived in a bone crunching hug "I was so worried about you!"

"Hagrid….need to…breath!" Harry said.

The half-giant let go of Harry. "Where have you been Harry?" He asked.

"It is a long story Hagrid, but first, I need to show you something." With that, Harry turned and walked to the new building that had formed out of thin air.

As Harry entered, the large green Dragon bounded forward /Harry!/ He cried out.

The Dragon Rider students rushed forward to their own Dragons, cries of delight leaving their mouths. "It's beautiful Harry! I never thought I'd see so many Dragons and look, that green one knows you!" Hagrid said, a smile on his face that reached his ears it would seem.

"Harry Potter! Get back from that Dragon!" McGonagall cried out, as the professors reached for their own wand's, thinking they had to protect everyone from the Dragons.

Harry turned to face the teachers of the school. "There is no need to protect us Minerva. These are our Dragons and we are their Riders. We are bound heart, soul and mind to them as they are to us. We are the protectors of the peace. Keepers of the land."

/This one should have been a Rider. He has been touched by a Dragon but has not been linked to her./ Godric said as he lowered his snout to Hagrid.

/It could be that he is only half human?/ Harry asked.

/It could be…It is likely that what his other half is confused the Dragon that hatched for him. They have bonded but not fully. Perhaps it is not too late to complete with your help Harry/ Godric told Harry.

Harry smiled at Hagrid before turning to the godsmacked professors and his friends who were standing there with their mouths open. "This is Godric, my Dragon. I have been with him for over thirty years." Harry said as he rubbed Godric's right leg.

"How have you been with him for that long Harry? You've only been gone for two months." Hermione said.

"I assume it had something to do with the magic of the Portal that took me to his land…" Harry tilted his head slightly. "Students, do you sense that?" He asked.

"Yes Master. Who that is holds great ill will to you. It feels different then the toad woman that you kicked out of this school." Said the oldest rider student.

Ron snorted. "She did look like a toad."

Harry looked at the dark skinned female rider. "Yes Falilana. I am sure that is the Minister. Shall we go meet him along with our other halves?" Harry asked but did not let them answer as he walked out of the Dragon Hold. He walked down to the paths that winded up from the main gate. "Fudge! How is the most corrupt and incompetent Minister of Magic of all time today?"

The portly man froze as he spun around to speak "How dare you sp..sp…spe……" He lost his voice as he saw the thirteen dragons behind Harry as they walked down to him. He swallowed hard before he found it again, "Aurors, kill those Dragons!"

Harry held up his hand as he spoke "_letta_." The spell froze the small company of Aurors. "Now now Fudge, how would you like it if I just met you and gave an order to kill you?" Harry said as Godric lowered his face to Fudge's own before letting out a deep throated growl. The Ministers green bowler hat fell from his head. "I assume you are here because your toad came to you and whined about how the bad Harry Potter kicked her out." Harry smiled. "Unless you wish land on your backside like her, I suggest that you calm down and ask your historians about the Treaty of Stonehenge. Until you are reasonable, accept the proof before your eyes, get off school grounds."

"You can't order the Minister like that!" Fudge declared. "You cannot kick me off Ministry grounds!"

Harry smiled again "Oh I am sorry Fudge…but you are not on Ministry grounds. You see, the Ministry does not own this land that Hogwarts sits on. It is owned by the Heirs of the Founders. In the absence of the direct line, it falls to the Headmaster of the Dragon Riders and the Headmaster of the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He took a step forward. "Oh and Tom Riddle can no longer lay stake to his claim to the school. As I defeated him, not once but four times, he no longer is the heir of Salazar Slytherin. I am Salazar Slytherin's magical heir, holding all rights to ALL of his holdings."

Fudge sputtered again but Harry was not done speaking "Now get off my ground Fudge. No one from the Ministry of Magic shall be permitted on these grounds unless they have my direct permission. Now do something useful, like find Tom Riddle, or otherwise known as Voldemort." Harry said ashis hand started to flick. He paused before looking at Fudge in the eyes "Oh and do stop taking money from Malfoy. He is a bloody death eater." He finished his hand movement and banished the Ministry group from the grounds.

Harry turned to Ron. "Could you ask Charlie to fly Norbert here? Hagrid and I have something to discuss with him."

All Ron could do was nod dumbly. "Now about that talk Minerva? Perhaps over some tea? I have not had proper British tea in a very long time." Harry said as he walked forward, taking the deputy headmistress by the arm, tucking his own under hers.


	7. Chapter 7: Life in the Wizarding World

Chapter 7: Life in the Wizarding World

Harry walked up to the gargoyles that protected the headmaster's office. "Potter, you know the Headmaster's office is barred from everyone but him." McGonagall told the Master Dragon Rider.

"_Keirolys_" Harry told the guards.

"Welcome back Master Rider." The gargoyles said before moving out of the way.

The head of Gryffindor looked shocked. "I do hope your heart is well Minerva, I am sure that there are more surprises in store." Harry said as he walked up the moving stairs.

At the top of the stairs, there was a new door next to what would be Dumbledore's office. Harry entered the new door. Inside the office was a magnificent oak desk. On the desk was a model of a large green dragon. It stretched its wings slightly before looking at Harry. The dragon looked like Harry's own dragon. Along the right side of the office were several rows of shelves. The shelves contained rows of dragons. They lowered their heads to Harry as he walked past them. Next to the window there was a large painting. Inside the painting, five humans were sitting at a table. The redheaded man inside stood up as did a blonde haired man.

"Welcome Rider." Said the blonde. It was a voice that Harry knew.

"Good day Master Elder Rider Nimbin." Harry said. "Who are your companions?"

"I believe you know them as the founding four wizards…" The former rider said.

Harry shook his head "We will speak after Minerva and I speak."

"As you wish Master Rider." Nimbin said.

Harry took the seat behind the desk. "Minerva, with Albus gone for the moment, and the hag removed from the school, I have to assume the duties of the Headmaster."

McGonagall looked over the man she knew as a moody teenager only two months prior. She had a hard time reconciling the idea with what she was seeing now. "Harry, many will see you as a teenager, someone who has yet to complete their O., I myself are having a little hard time." She smiled at him for a moment "And add in the fact you brought other teenagers with Dragons no less…"

Harry lifted his right hand to show the mark of the Dragon Rider. "I assure you that I have been gone for thirty years at least to my body. The Goblins will also verify this when I claim the Potter Estate and what was left for the Riders for upkeep of the school."

McGonagall frowned slightly but nodded as Harry continued to speak "As for the School, the magical portion, I shall leave to your capable hands until the Headmaster returns. I however as that I be allowed to test all students in their fifth, sixth and seventh years to see if there are any more riders in the school. In times past, they were not tested until their sixth year unless they were brought in as a Rider prior to their eleventh birthday."

"That should be alright. As for everyone, you even wish the Slytherin's?" McGonagall asked.

"Even them. Everyone that tests will sign a magical contract binding them to not tell Voldemort about their training, to keep it secret even from the other Wizards here at the school. The contract will also state that if a Dragon hatches for them, they will sign an agreement not to join Voldemort. They will also state use their powers to protect those in the land, but with a clause to protect them in case they make a mistake." Harry told the deputy headmistress. "I plan on testing the Students tomorrow."

McGonagall nodded before asking "What about Hagrid? You said something about not bonding with a Dragon?"

Harry chuckled softly "In my first year, a dragon hatched in Hagrid's hut… You gave Draco, Hermione, Neville, and I detention in the Forbidden Forest for catching us, accusing us of lying about it. When you found us, we had just sent Norbert off with Charlie's friends to take him to Romania."

"I am sorry about that Harry…" McGonagall started to say. Harry held up his hand.

"It is quite alright. Now, I do believe that is all. If you excuse me, I must prepare to visit the Goblins tomorrow evening." Harry said. McGonagall stood and after thanking Harry for removing Umbridge, left the office

The next morning, Harry sat at the professor's table, in Dumbledore's chair. There was a fifth table in the great hall where the young riders were eating. As the student's entered the hall, they all paused as they saw Harry sitting where he was. A drawling voice was heard "Scarhead fancies himself headmaster now? This place as gone to the dogs…when my father hears of this…" Though, it was only because of his enhanced hearing from being bonded with a Dragon that Harry heard the comment.

Harry looked up to see Draco walking to his table and shook his head. There was nothing the board of governors could do about the Dragon Riders school and the head of the school stepping in to help the Wizard side.

As Harry sipped his juice, the post owls entered. The paper was dropped off on the Staff table. Harry snorted as he saw the headline. He picked up the paper and started to read it.

_**Dark Lord Potter invades Hogwarts!**_

_In a shocking turn of events, Harry Potter who has of recent been attacking around the country, invaded Hogwarts last night. He quickly removed Headmistress Deloris Umbridge and proclaimed himself headmaster. When the Minister of Magic attempted to arrest the new Dark Lord, dark magic was used to defeat the Aurors. The Minister was barely able to flee with his life. During an emergency session of Wizengamot, the Minister stated "Potter has finely taken what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could not! He has been spreading lies about his return for over a year. His misdirection cost us Hogwarts!" _

_After his speech, Minister Fudge called forth a vote to strike Hogwarts and remove the new Dark Lord. The motion was passed. At the time of press, very little of the plan to remove Dark Lord Potter from Hogwarts and imprison him for his crimes has been released. _

Harry let out a laugh as he finished the article. He looked around the room before walking down to the Gryffindor table. He saw Ron shoveling food into his mouth. He shook his head as he walked past to leave the hall. He would need to speak to the Goblins sooner than he expected before evoking the old laws both in the Magical World and in the Muggle World, though the latter would wait for a few weeks.

/Godric, I have to leave for a few hours. You will be unable to touch my mind while I am gone/ Harry told his friend and Dragon. /Take the Dragons for flying lesions while I am gone./

/Very well Harry. Be safe./ Godric projected back as Harry stepped outside the wards.

With a very soft pop Harry found himself outside of the bank. There was several cries of alarm, several "Floo the Aurors!" among the morning crowd. Ignoring them, he entered the bank. He walked up to a Goblin.

"May your gold flow freely." He stated.

"What do you want Wizard?" The goblin asked.

"I require Ranok." Harry said, looking the Goblin in the eyes.

"No one see's him without an appointment." The Goblin told him.

Harry lifted his palm. The Goblin's eyes widened slightly "One moment Master Rider!" The Goblin said before scrambling away from Harry. Moments later, another Goblin came to lead him to the conference room. The room would be fit for a king the way it was adorned with Gold and other works of art.

"Master Rider, I am told you are in need of my services." The head Goblin stated.

"Yes Ranok, I wish to claim the Rider's vault, also any vaults that might be rightfully my own. I also wish to be identified as my true age." Harry told Ranok.

The head goblin nodded for a moment before snapping his fingers. "One moment Master Rider." The goblin said.

Moments later a parchment was brought in along with a beautifully carved blade. The handle was carved from what appeared to be ivory. Set into the handle was several dragons. Each dragon was a different color. One was green, another red, one silver and the fourth blue. They wrapped around what looked like a crest. Harry smiled when he realized that it was the crest for Hogwarts.

"I will prick your finger Master Rider and let several drops of your blood touch the parchment. It will show your inheritance, beyond the Potters." Ranok said.

The parchment sat there for over ten minutes before it started to show names.

_Potter_

_Evans_

_Slytherin_

_Gaunt_

_Agrippa_

The parchment showed a few other minor families. Harry looked at the third name and forth names and frowned "How is that possible Master Goblin?"

"Because you have defeated the blood heir to both of those lines three times, then you are now considered the magical heir. The Gaunt's have very little money but they have a property in Little Hangleton. The Slytherin line gains you a seat upon the wizard court as does the other major families. "

The Goblin smiled lightly at Harry before speaking "Now, as to your age, the fact that this parchment allowed you to complete the ritual proves that you are of age. No one underage can use it. We will be filing papers with the Brittish Ministry of Magic"

Harry shook his head slightly. "I would rather you did not. I believe that they have to be issued to a ministry correct?"

The Goblin nodded "Now, the Potters have a French villa?" The Goblin nodded again "Good, send the papers to the French Ministry, stating my residence is at that villa. I know the butter ball will attempt to have me removed for both being a dark wizard and for being under age. This way, he will look even more foolish."

"As you wish Master Rider. Regarding the Dragon Rider vaults, please place this ring upon your finger."

Harry slipped a gold ring that was carved in to the shape of a Dragon. Its eyes were green, much like his own. Harry looked at Ranok who simply gave him a toothy grin before speaking. "Now that the ring has accepted you, you may claim the vaults. Only the head of the order here may do so. If you are removed, or step down, the ring will appear back in our vaults."

He sat another box in front of Harry and placed his palm upon it. "Inside you will find the family rings. Place them upon your right pinky finger. They will merge together. You may select which one you wish to display."

Harry did so, slipping on the major family rings, but left the Potter Ring displayed. "Thank you Master Goblin. May your enemies fall before your feet." Harry told the leader of the Goblin nation.

"And may gold fall before yours." Ranok declared before Harry walked out of the office.

Outside the bank a full squad of the law enforcement stood outside, waiting for Harry to emerge from the bank. As the Master Rider stepped out he heard someone shout "Potter! Don't move! Throw your wand on the ground. You are under arrest." The Auror said.

Harry shook his head slightly "My word, you are bloody sheep. Voldemort is back, yet you want to arrest me for his actions? Are you fools?" He took a few steps away from the bank. "You do realize that attacking me here will likely enrage the goblins as a few spells will enter the bank. Do you want to be responsible for another goblin war?"

The Auror in charge responded by lifting his hand and firing a stunning spell at the head Dragon Rider. He ducked, as the red jet of light passed over his head and entered the bank. A teller inside slumped over as he was stunned. Harry glanced back before speaking. "Now you have done it." He shook his head as he took a few steps back to enter the bank. He saw Ranok stepping out of a lift, anger etched upon his face.

"Ranok, it would seem…"Harry stepped aside as another stunner flew past him. "That the Ministry thinks of me as a Dark Lord. They attacked me on the steps of your bank, showing little regard for your territory."

The leader of the Goblin nation snarled "Seal the bank. No one comes in." Several Goblins snapped their fingers to cause the door to close. Several locks could be heard clicking. "All humans but the Master Rider shall be removed. Until the Ministry compensates us for this attack, no account in Great Britton may be accessed from any branch of this bank. The only account shall be allowed access is Harry Potters" Ranok ordered. He turned to Harry

"I do believe that you have to go back to Hogwarts. Do you wish to use our floo?" Harry was asked.

"Thank you Master Goblin." He said before being lead to the fireplace to allow him to return to his office.

A/N: I've had issues with this chapter…re-wrote it several times. Still not happy with it.


	8. Chapter 8: Teaching of the old ways

Chapter 8: Teaching of the old ways.

A/N I am sorry about the delay…Life can be real intresting. I had a chapter almost ready to go when someone dumped a glass of milk all over my laptop. I have just got a new one and had to spend some time trying to reconstuct my chapter outline which is still not done.

Also, in Chapter 1, Godric is speaking the dragon language to Harry not his mind. And please see other chapters regarding speech. But without any other words, I give you chapter 8.

Harry Potter smiled over the students gathered before him outside the hold that held the eggs of the Dragons. Every student from their fourth year and up was before him. He also had Hagrid join them. "Now seventh years, if an egg hatches for you today, you will have to spend another three years training with us." He saw the students nod their heads before he opened the door.

"Welcome Riders." He said as he stepped in. "You will be drawn to your egg if you are to be a rider." He said, his eyes falling on a blond young man. "Of course I will get an egg Potty." Draco sneered as he walked around the hold. Harry shook his head before he heard a soft cry. He turned and saw his redheaded best friend holding an egg that was starting to crack for him. He saw a glint of silver brining a smile to his face. He turned to watch Draco. The Malfoy heir was looking rather pissed.

"The weasel gets a dragon but none will hatch for me?!" He snarled before Harry placed his hand upon his shoulder. "Now Draco, not everyone has one hatch for them. There is much you can do as support for the Riders if you wish it."

Draco shrugged Harry's hand off of him "I don't need any of your training Potty…when my father hears about this…" Harry shook his head "Leave us Draco. If you so much as touch a dragon you will find why the dragons are feared." Harry said before allowing those who were not selected to leave. He looked around the room and smiled. Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini (A/N Female because that's how I have always thought of Blaise), He noted the last person standing in the back, looking shocked and scared was Hermione. Harry noted that there was someone from each house.

"Welcome to the Dragon Riders. You no longer have a house inside Hogwarts but a house with the Dragon Riders." He waved a hand and the house crests on their robes changed to one with a Dragon on it. He looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid, I asked you here today because Norbert has bonded with you, at least partly. Because of your half blood status, he was not able to fully bond with you. With your permission, I would like to complete your bonding and have you join the new Dragon Rider Order."

The Half Giant looked like he was about to cry as he nodded "Oh Harry…I never thought…" Harry waved his hand. "It is alright Hagrid. You will also get to practice wandless Magic with the rest of us something that you should never have lost." Hagrid stepped forward and gave Harry a bone crushing hug. "Need…to breathe…" He gasped. Harry's largest friend let go of him, allowing him to take a step back.

"Now if you will follow me, we can start your training." With that, Harry lead his new riders to the dragon hold. "Once big enough, your dragons will stay here with the other dragons. You will learn from your dragon as he or she will learn from you. Once you are able to open your minds to each other, I will expect you to know what each other is learning." His students nodded to him.

A week passed, and the dragons where growing rapidly, however the Wizards were getting more and more upset with Fudge as they still could not access their money. They blamed Fudge for the problem for going after Potter and trying to smear his name. Harry stood in the courtyard with Hagrid as Norbet landed. He smiled up as Hagrid reached up to his dragon and petted her nose. "How has he been?" he asked of Charlie.

"Well we do call her Norberta now because he turned out to be a girl." The second oldest Weasley said. Hagrid looked a little shocked before turning back to Norberta. "I am sorry about that girl." He whispered.

Harry smiled before projecting his thoughts to Hagrid's dragon /Norberta, I know you attempted to bond with Hagrid, however his blood is what stopped you. With your permission, Godric and I would like to complete the bonding/

The dragon seemed to nod / Master Rider, I would like that very much as it has been lonely without my bonded./ Harry smiled at that as his own Dragon stepped forward. Norberta's and Godric's noses touched for a moment as Harry took Hagrid's hand in his own. He started to whisper words in the language of magic as he reached up to touch his own Dragon. With his other hand he lifted Hagrids hand to Norberta's nose. There was a flash of light for a moment. As Hagrid pulled his hand back, the mark of the Dragon rider was upon it. A smile that reached from ear to ear crossed his face. "Oh Harry! I can hear her speaking to me!" He cried out before wrapping his arms around his Dragon's neck.

Harry smiled as he stepped away, to allow the two of them to bond, as they should have done years prior. Another week passed when someone from the Ministry came to the gates of Hogwarts. Once he had let Harry know that he was there, the Master Rider came to the gates. "The Minster of Magic would like to speak with you Harry Potter." Harry shook his head "That is Master Dragon Rider. If he wishes to speak to me, have him come down here." He said. The other wizard frowned before popping way. Harry stood there for a few minutes to see if Fudge would appear. Then with a pop, the Minister of Magic appeared.

"Potter…" He spat "Tell the gobins to open the bank back up! No one can buy anything." He demanded. Harry shook his head "Have you read the treaty yet Fudge?" The Minister sputtered for a moment before nodding "Have you told the public that I am not a Dark Lord yet? No you haven't. I will open the bank back up with two conditions, One, you tell the public the truth for once and Two, you resign as Minister of Magic and name Amelia Bones as your successor until the next election."

"That is blackmail!" Fudge spat "Well have it your way then Fudge…I wonder how much longer you will stay in power if no one can get to their gold because of your idiot actions after all I must not tell lies." He said, holding up his hand for Fudge to see the old scars. "Your toad taught me that lessen with my own blood." The Minister sighed before letting his head drop.

"Very well Master Rider. It will be in tomorrow's paper." With that, Fudge disappeared. Harry sighed softly as he noted a limping Snape walking up from Hogsmeade. He tilted his head slightly before calling out to him "Professor Snape , a moment of your time please in my Office." The answer he got was one of a sneer but the potions professor still followed him.

Inside the office Harry sat down behind his desk "Tell me Professor, do you like spying on the Dark Lord?" Snape shook his head "Of course not Potter but it has to be done." Harry nodded for a moment. He called out "Dobby!"

The elf appeared "Master Harry has called for Dobby?" Harry nodded "Bring me a large mirror please." Two pops later there was a very large mirror.

"What is this for Potter?" Snape asked as Dobby popped away once more. Harry held up his hand before mumbling a few words in the language of the Elfs. An image formed on the mirror. Voldemort seemed to be sitting in his chair, looking at his wand when two death eaters entered.

"What is the word on the Potter Brat? I know he is back for I can feel his presence." The head Death Eater said.

"My Lord, he is back and he commands a group of Dragon's and their riders." The death eater said. "He apparently has forced the Minister to resign in exchange for opening the Bank back up."

Voldemort sneered as he stood and started to pace. The view on the mirror stayed centered upon him. Harry waved his hand to silence the mirror for the moment. "As you can see Professor, I have a way to spy upon him without you being there. Do you wish to join him again?"

Snape looked like Christmas had come early "Are you crazy Potter? I don't want to spend another moment in front of him." Harry smiled.

"Very well, All that I ask is that you treat everyone fairly, actually teach potions and to watch this mirror to help us understand him. As only you and I have seen him, we are the only two that this Mirror will work for. I will also set up a quill to record every sound that comes from this so we do not have to sit in front of it every minute of the day. I will set it up in the same room that Fluffy was in and password the door."

Snape seemed almost giddy as he stood up to leave. "My spying days are over…I am free…" He mumbled to himself as he left.

A/N And I leave off there. Next chapter, fall of the Moldy one, at least that's the plan.


	9. Chapter 9: Hogwarts

Chapter 9: This isn't the Harry Potter your mother knew

A/N 2 chapters in two days, I am either A: bored out of my mind at work or B: wanting to make up for the lack of updates…take your pick. I almost had this done last night but, I had to rewrite parts of it because it seemed too god mode like and ripping off other fics without realizing it.

Several months passed in the world of our hero's of the wizarding world. "I smell guilt." Voldemort spat as he walked up and down in front of his followers. He glared at each one "One or more of you are spies for that mudblood lover Dumbledore!" He snarled, his eyes raking over the group of Death Eaters. "Lucius, I told only you about the raid on the Bones and yet the Ministry and the order of the stuffed turkey were there. Bella, I told only you about the Hogsmeade raid and yet the turkey and that traitor Snape was there. Avery, I told you about the raid into London and yet…we were stopped…" His wand quivered as he moved to point it at them "I refuse to believe that so many of you are disloyal. Open your minds and look at me." He said.

One by one he looked into the minds of his followers. As he moved to the next person, each Death Eater that had their mind raped by the Dark Lord fell the ground panting. Bella even had blood oozing from her right ear from the harshness of the probe. "I believe you are true to the cause. Does anyone know how Dumbledore is tracking you? I have shielded this place from all tracking spells and to alert me if there is one but I find none upon any of you."

At Hogwarts, Harry sat in front of the mirror slowly eating his popcorn. "This is better than TV." He said as he offered some to Snape who declined it. "I Fear that it will be soon time for the final confrontation with this Dark Lord, Headmaster." Harry said to Albus.

"I dare say you are right. Are your riders ready for it?" The old headmaster asked Harry. Months prior when Minister Bones reappointed Dumbledore as the Wizarding Headmaster, he took the time to tell Harry of what was hidden in the bowls of the ministry. Once he heard it he laughed and offered to take the orb to Voldemort himself but as far as they knew, he had yet to hear it.

Harry shook his head "No, I need more time. Neville and his gold Dragon Alice, Luna and her black Dragon Snorlack, Ron and his silver dragon Serenity, Hermione and her purple Dragon Ravenclaw, Ginny and her red Dragon Elizabeth, Katie and her pale green Dragon Cliodna, Terry and his gold dragon Helga, Hannah and her navy blue Dragon Morgana, Susan and her white Dragon Maeve, Daphne and her emerald green Dragon Salazar, Blaise and her sky blue Dragon Norvel are all not ready. Hagrid is the most advanced out of all of them! For heaven's sake Albus, they just got their goblin made swords yesterday." Harry ran his hand down his face. "I need more time but I don't see it happening. We need to keep Tom from being too drastic. I don't see being able to take them into true combat for at least another 4 months to train them in their blade work. My other students have been a great help in training them but they are in training themselves."

Harry started to pace. "I can't use time turners because the dragons will not react well to it and their riders can't be separated from them like that. It would drive them insane." He looked at his old headmaster. "Can you keep Moldy at bay?" Harry asked

Dumbledore nodded "With this spell of yours Harry, we can."

Harry nodded "Good."

Another year passed. It had been two years since Harry returned to Hogwarts. Several new riders had joined the order, including his Godfather, who had been cleared of his charges when they caught Wormtail on a raid. They didn't even need to use the truth potion as he sang like a bird he was to try to worm his way out of punishment. Sadly, at least for him, he was pushed though the veil of death within a week of his capture. Most of the students in their seventh year chose to train as support for the Riders, to lend magic when they can. They often healed the riders and their dragons from excessive training wounds.

Ron had actually started a new form of Quidditch, using their Dragons vice brooms. The Quidditch stadium had to be tripled in size but everyone did enjoy watching the Dragons and their Riders practice. Harry stood watching the latest game as Serenity caught the quaffle in her mouth. Ron was stroking her neck when Harry felt it. All of the Dragons stiffened for a moment as they sniffed the air. Harry called out "Godric!" before turning to the aged Headmaster. "Get all the non-combatants into the School. Tom has arrived." He said, worry on his face.

"He must have figured out that we were watching him and had one of his idiots plan the attack." He said before leaping onto his Dragon. "Riders, to the main gate!" He said. Ron and Hermione where on his right and left sides. He glanced back to Hermione, projecting his thoughts to her / Hermione, thank you for helping translate our spells into ones we can use without wands./

Flashback

"Harry, can we use our own spells in the ancient language?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded "I actually translated a few spells such as the stunning spell as _medaeria _and to rennervate, _Vaelaesari. _I have also done a few other spells. It is a matter of proper translation and intent."

His friend nodded to Harry. "I think I can do that, it will help me understand this wandless magic."

Harry smiled as she turned and moved to leave "Oh and please let Ron know that both of you are invited to dine with me tonight. There is much that I am sure you want to know. For me, it's been 30 years since I last really spoke to you two."

Hermione smiled at that. "We will be here at 6." With that she left the room.

End Flashback

As the twenty six Dragons and their Riders landed behind the main gates of Hogwarts, Harry looked over the walls and frowned. Hogsmeade was burning. "Master Rider, it would seem that they have their own Dragons and Riders." Hebron said, his keen eyes watching with horror as the innocents were being killed.

Harry looked to Ron for a moment and was about to step forward and speak to the riders and those that had chosen to support them, most of the school and a few others had amassed behind them. Wistfully, Ron's voice was heard.

_Take my love, take my land_  
_Take me where I cannot stand_  
_I don't care, I'm still free_  
_You can't take the sky from me_  
_Take me out to the black_  
_Tell them I ain't comin' back_  
_Burn the land and boil the sea_  
_You can't take the sky from me_  
_There's no place I can be_  
_Since I found Serenity_  
_But you can't take the sky from me..._

(A/N, that is the Baled of Serenity, from Firefly)

As Ron sang the second to last line, he stroked his Dragon's neck who seemed to purr softly. Harry smiled as it seemed that the song had raised the spirits of the assembled fighters. "Ron, I think you found our war cry, You can't take the sky from me." He said softly. He turned to look at the Riders and Hogwarts fighters. "Here is the plan; Ron, Hermione and Neville are with me. We will clear the sky of these fake Riders. Stay away from Moldy. He is mine and mine alone. He WILL kill you and your Dragon if you get too close. And remember; try to stay away from the jets of green light. Your dragons should be fine from one or two strikes but it only takes one to kill you and too may and your Dragons will die." Harry turned to face the supporting fighters.

"Try to protect yourselves as much as you can. Try to use Letta as much as you can to hold them. Let the Riders lead the charge and if you can't hold the line, fall back." The others nodded before the they cried out.

"They can't take the sky from us!"

Ron smiled as the Dragons leapt into the air. From the farside of the village he heard a magically magnified voice "You're not as good thought you were Potter! I have my own Dragon Riders!"

"Gawd, does Moldy ever shut up?" Neville asked as they flew closer to the Dragons. The other Dragons had stopped shooting flames from their mouths on to the village and rose to face Harry's small group. Harry shook his head as he counted ten Dragons.

Harry reached out with his mind to touch the mind of the lead Dragon and frowned as he heard her thoughts. /Everyone and everything must DIE!!/ Screamed the Dragon. Harry sighed. "Damn, we are going to have to kill the Dragons to free them."

"We can't save everyone Harry. Sometimes we must fight to protect the ones we love." Hermione said, though there was a tone of sadness in her voice.

Harry frowned slightly before he felt Godric dive forward. He raised his blade, but it was not Godric's blade but the new one from the Goblins that had been made for his hand and use. /Dragons should not have to fight their own even if they are wild Dragons/ Harry heard Godric say. He agreed with the statement and was sure that the other Dragons said the same to their riders. They had little worry about metal attacks like Harry was used to but Harry demanded the tightness of their minds while in combat.

With a snap of his teeth, Godric grasped the lead Dragon's neck and twisted slightly. With a sicking crack, the Dragon's neck broke. Snapping his own head around to the next Dragon, Godric let the one he just killed fall to the earth. Harry glanced around to see what had happened with the other three riders in their first assault. Harry saw two Death Eaters falling from their mounts, very clearly dead from the blades that Ron and Neville held, judging by the blood that fell from them. He saw Hermione's hand dropping as she finished her spell. He looked at the third death eater and his dragon being wrapped in ropes. The two of them were falling like a rock and for a large cluster of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

The remaining six dragons seemed to pause as Harry and his other three riders turned to face them. /Dragons we do not wish to kill you but your mounts have done horrid things to others. Turn and leave this field. Return home and we will not follow. This is not your fight/ Harry told them. They seemed to pause for a moment before snapping at each other, ripping the Death Eaters from their seats. They seemed to bow in the air before turning and leaving.

"Well there is that. Now let's help the others." Neville said, turning to look at the other riders. He almost laughed as he noticed that the Dragon Riders had caused the Death Eaters to fall back or that most of them were dead. "Not that there is much to do." He looked at Harry "Are we that good or are they just that bad?" He asked.

"Both Neville, the Death Eaters are just thugs and when a group bands together with a plan, they are often beaten back. Ah I see Moldy... He does not look too happy." Harry said as Godric hovered over the land. Most battles he had been in before where so massive even with the mages that it would last for hours but a few Death Eaters were not much work.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, AKA The Moldy One, AKA He-Who-Did-Not-Have-Enough-Common-Sense-To-Stay-Dead, AKA He-with-too-many-hyphens-in-his-name…" He looked at Ron for a moment "What was that other stupid one? Oh yes, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named, I challenge you to a magical duel. Winner takes all." Harry yelled at Tom Riddle from his mount.

Voldemort looked at Harry from his position on the ground, his wand pointed at Dumbledore. Both men had paused when Harry started to yell. Albus looked at Harry. "Harry no…" He seemed to whisper but Voldemort and Harry only had eyes for each other. "Winner takes all Potter? I win you will bow to me and call me Master before I kill you?" He asked.

Harry nodded "I agree to your terms. I want a magical vow that I will be able to land and no one else will be targeted by you or any of your Death Eaters. We will fight in the Quidditch pitch."

"Agreed." Voldemort said "I Lord Voldemort swear upon" Harry cut him off.

"That's not magically binding Tom. Your birth name Riddle." Harry calmly said.

Voldemort scowled before speaking again. "I Tom Marvolo Riddle swear upon my life and Magic that Harry Potter may land and I will not target anyone in the duel."

Harry nodded as the vow took. He glared at Riddle before they walked for Hogwarts. With a flick of his hand, the gates to Hogwarts opened and he lead everyone inside.

A/N I've had a few ask me if Eragon will be in the story line, the answer is yes. It is one reason why Harry went back to Hogwarts, to get more Riders to face the madman. Now I was going to write more but I wanted to spend more time writing the duel and the aftermath.


	10. Chapter 10: The Fall

Chapter 10: The Fall

A/N: See prior chapters for speech and disclaimer.

Harry walked from the entrance of Hogwarts to the Pitch, Godric walking behind him /Are you sure that this is wise little one?/ Godric asked of Harry as they walked.

Harry frowned slightly as he glanced up, his hair falling from his slightly pointed ear to expose it for everyone to see. /Not really Godric but I had to stop the killing some how./

"What are you now Potter? A bloody elf?" Voldemort sneered as he saw the ear.

"Better an Elf then a moldy snake wanna be" Harry retorted back. They walked to the center of the field as Death Eaters, Dragon Riders though their Dragons took up positions on the field's edge, the Riders magical support squads and the rest of the wizard kind that had come to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to help fight the battle.

Harry looked at Voldemort "There are no rules in this contest and no referee to stop. This is to the death." He said to both Voldemort and the crowd as they turned to face each other at 10 paces. "Now first we bow to each other Tom." He said as Voldemort raised his wand to strike "Surely you've been taught how to duel." Harry said with a bit of a smile to remind Voldemort of the grave yard incident in Harry's fourth year.

Voldemort sneered at Harry "Do not call me by that name Potter." He spat out as he bowed. Harry copied the action. "On the count of three. One…two…three." He said, though before he had finished three he heard the death curse being shouted at him. Harry threw himself to the side.

"So predictable Tom." Harry said as he rounded on the other so called Man. He flicked his wand and said "_Letta_" expecting Voldemort to be frozen in place. He smiled as he saw that he did not miss his mark but that quickly turned to a frown as he felt a drain on his magic. He realized that Tom Riddle was doing the counter spell to his own magic. He shook his head as Voldemort snapped his wand up to shout the stunning spell at Harry.

"Harry, Harry…. Harry…." Voldemort started as he flicked his wand to cast another Death Curse. "Do you not know that I, Lord Voldemort the strongest sorcerer to ever live would know your so-called Ancient Language for magical spells? It is nothing but Ancient runes that allow you to cast magic from." Voldemort flicked his wand and a blue colored spell exploded from his yew wand.

Harry snapped his own wand up to cast a shielding spell based in the language of the elfs. Voldemort kept talking "Harry, did you know that Avada Kadrava is simply the merging of the twelve words of death in the Ancient Language? That is why it is so unblockable by magic." He said as he casted the Death Curse again at Harry. The Rider threw himself out of the way and the spell impacted the ground inches from where he landed. The impact caused a shallow crater in the ground but also blew dirt directly into Harry's eyes.

Sputtering slightly Harry rolled again as he felt that there was surely another spell coming at him. "So much for your hero status _Master Rider_." Voldemort spat the last two words as bludgeoning spell was cast at Harry. This spell impacted Harry's left arm, causing it to shatter in twelve places. Several bones poked through the skin in his arm. Harry cried out in pain, falling back to his knees as he used his right arm to place his left in to his shirt to protect him until he could cast a healing spell.

However that action took Harry too long as another bludgeoning spell impacted Harry in the face, throwing him back four feet. The healing spell was left unfinished, having pulled the bones back out of his skin and back into his body but was not able to finish healing the warm. As he landed, the wind was knocked from him. Gasping for breath as the spell had broken his nose, not just broken but shattered his nose and cracked his skill, Voldemort walked up to the first Rider on earth in two hundred years. Reaching down he picked up the wand that was a brother to his own from where it had fallen a few feet away from Harry Potter.

"And see how you're hero falls." Voldemort said to the crowd as he took a step back out of Harry's reach. "So much training and yet he is no match for Lord Voldemort. He is defenseless with out his wand." He said with glee upon his noseless face. As he leveled his wand at Harry, the Rider's right hand snapped up to show the mark of the Rider upon his palm despite the pain that was racking Harry's body.

"Tell me Tom, you know what that mark is?" He asked as he cried out a spell in the language of the Elves to sever a limb. Not expecting the Rider to do wandless magic, Voldemort barely spun out of the way. However he was not unscathed. The spell caught the risen Dark Lord's left hand. As the Dark Lord faced Harry again, his left hand was laying on the ground, blood dripping from his stump. "You will pay for that Potter. No one makes me bleed my own blood and lives to tell about it." He said as pain was etched upon his face.

"Well Tommy Boy, You'd find that I am full of surprises, though really, how powerful can you really be? You let a baby expel you from your body because you were too damn old to move out of a curses way." Harry said as he thought the spell to send at Voldemort. A flick of his right wrist and his own bludgeoning spell was sent at Voldemort. The pain in the Dark Lords arm slowed him slightly as he moved. The Dark Lord barely brought up a shield in time but he still was pushed back a few paces.

"Then you let an eleven year old kill your servant because you didn't understand the ancient magics that you claim to. Then your Avatar was too stupid to even kill me properly and let a phoenix heal me because he forgot about their healing powers." He continued to speak as he flicked his hand again, but the spell was not aimed at the Moldy Dark Lord but for the ground behind him. As Voldemort watched Potter, casting a spell at him but did not see the wall being formed behind him. "Then when this kid was fourteen, He managed to get away from you. Damn Tom, are you that weak that you can't even murder an untrained CHILD?" He said as he shoved his hand forward, casting the banishing charm at the ground in front of Voldemort,

Unexpected was the spell, the shield that the Dark Lord used for more powerful shield however that was the wrong move as the shockwave from the impact pushed the Dark Lord back into the wall. However it was not a plain wall. This wall had spikes transfigured into it. The Dark Lord cried out in pain as he looked down at his right leg and chest. Through his chest was a thick spike, but it was in his lung. In his right leg was another spike that was though the bone.

Growling as he pulled himself off the spike, he quickly healed the bone in his leg and sealed the wound in his chest. Harry smiled as he knew the Dark Lord would not last much longer in his weakened state. He flicked his hand again to cast "_Letta_" upon Voldemort. The Dark Lord found himself unable to move, Harry stepped forward.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I could kill you but I don't know how you came back to life. One or more of your magics did work so until such time…." Harry snapped his fingers, causing something to appear in his hand. It was a locket of some sorts. He slipped it around the Dark Lord's neck and whispered a complex spell. He felt drained as he felt the magic bind the locket to the Dark Lord's neck.

He sagged slightly as the pain of his wounds hit him with the magical drain. "This locket will bind your body and will draw away your magic to keep you bound. It will allow you to be healed but with it on you will be as powerful as a squib should you find a way to break free of the locket." Harry smiled "Immortal life, tinny living space."

Harry turned to face the crowd. "Albus, I would suggest that you place Riddle somewhere were he will not be found, bound behind wards that are as unbreakable as you can find. Ask the Goblins to hide him away. A vault in the bank will due nicely. He is no longer a threat and vanquished from the land." He said. He managed to take three steps before the wounds he had took him and he slumped to the ground, having fainted from both blood loss and the pain.

Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione come rushing from the stands, having vaulted the rampart that protected them from the field. "You can't die on us Harry" Hermione said as they knelt next to him. They both started to cast spells of detection on their friend to find what is wrong with him.

"Hermione, he is really messed up….We have to help him despite the drain to both of us to heal him." Ron stated to the woman that used to be known as the bookworm of Hogwarts.

"Let us help." Said Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. "We take turns healing him; we will not have such a magical drain upon us."

Hermione and Ron nodded. Slowly, the Riders healed their Leader and Teacher. After a half an hour of healing, they took a step back, and looked at Harry. Not a sign was upon him that he was in a battle and nearly lost to the Dark Lord, which was being ignored at this point. The Ministry had started to arrest those that did bear the Dark Mark.

"Lets take him to the hospital wing; he will need to rest after that fight." Hermione said softly. "We all need to rest."

"Allow me Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, as he conjured a stretcher under Harry. Another flick of his wand, and Harry Potter was lead from the field of battle, for a good rest.

A/N I have several Ideas on how Harry should return to the land of Eragon. 1: He infiltrates the Varden, along with several other Riders and magical support before he shows himself. 2: All the riders fly upon the Varden's camp and scares the crap out of them. I can see both in my minds eye so I'd like what my readers think. Vote in the poll on my profile if I can get it to work otherwise review please.

Also, the time line is fluid a bit when Harry does return, so don't use the baseline of 2 months = 30 years. I had planned on more in the last two chapters but because I lost all my notes and plans it kind of fell a part.


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares of the future

Chapter 11: Nightmares of the future past.

Three days had passed since Harry put Voldemort in to his small prison. He was sure that he was going to find a way to get free but perhaps by then they would have found out why he didn't die before. At least he would have been if he had not been lying in the hospital bed in a slight magical coma from all the energy that it took to hold Voldemort in place until he placed the locket upon his neck. Even weakened, Voldemort was powerful magically and it showed from the near victory that he had over Harry. In those three days, death eaters had tried to escape so that they could reform later but many that had been at the so-called final battle of the second war had been captured.

As Harry lay in his bed, a placard had been placed above it by Ron. It simply said "Reserved for Harry Potter" as a bit of a joke and to acknowledge the fact that Harry had spent so much time in that bed when they were in classes together. As the now of age Redheaded Dragon Rider sat with his best friend, watching over him incase his best friend awoke. He looked up as Hermione walked in to sit across from Ron.

"It is odd, we healed him, Poppy looked over him but they can't find anything wrong. Even his wizard's magical core is strong." Ron told his other friend. The last two years had taken the moody and jealous youngest brother of 7 children into a young adult. He was not happy with Harry when he had first come back and he had that Dragon but when Serenity bonded with him, it had shown him so much more about his life. He understood more that the Master of his Order did not want what had been dealt him but he accepted it and made the most of it. Now the Redheaded Weasley just wished he could be half as good as Harry Potter and eventually join the council of Elders here on Earth that governed the Riders.

With a soft sigh, Hermione brushed a lock of Harry's hair out of his face "He will awaken when he awakens." She said, though she noticed that her friend's eyes were darting back and forth behind their lids. She wondered what he could be seeing that made him so upset.

What they did not know is that both Wizard Magic and the Magic of the Dragons where at work with in Harry Potter. What he saw bothered him greatly. Before him was a massive battle between three Dragons in Alagaësia. Below them he saw what he thought was Ilirea but it had changed so much. There was a blue dragon being ridden with what looked like an elf male. Attacking from both sides was a red dragon that held a red blade and Galbatorix himself. He caught several words in the wind.

"Eragon, there is so much that Oromis did not teach you. There is so much about the Dragons that you should know. You might think of me evil and perhaps I was at one time. There was so much madness in my heart after I lost my first Dragon but that is no more. That is the reason why I spent much of my time after brining the land under my yoke sequestered." Galbatorix said, while Murtagh moved from behind Eragon's line of sight. "We do not wish to kill you for Saphira is the last female Dragon alive. Together we can rebuild the riders and bring peace to this land once and for all." The King said.

"Your Father Morzan served me well as has your brother, though a few small punishments for failure were required, not that I enjoyed giving them but a strong hand is needed." The King smiled as he spoke, his hand moving to the Elf Rider. Harry assumed that the rider of the Red Dragon was the brother of the blue rider but they didn't look alike and the Red Rider didn't look like an elf.

The Blue rider lifted his blade "You are wrong Galbatorix, my father did not serve you. In fact, my father helped steal Saphira's egg and killed my brother's father in battle." He glanced back at the blue rider and smiled at him "My father was Brom. Our mother remains to be the same but she betrayed Morzan and you Gabby." He said.

"We might be beaten in this battle Gabby but we are never defeated." Eragon lifted his blade, though it was shaking slightly and whispered the blades name, letting it catch on fire as he swung it at the black dragon. He was slow however; Galbatorix's blade deflected it as Murtagh swung Zar'roc. Eragon moved back but he didn't know that his head was right in the path of the blade. Seconds before impact, Harry's vision changed.

Lay before him laid the former lands of Du Weldenvarden, home of the Elves, aflame. The Menoa Tree was moving limbs and roots to capture the solders that burnt her but there were too many of them for her to stop them all. A Mental scream was heard as the roots were torn from the ground. With another shift, the heart of Du Weldenvarden could be seen. Every house looked like it had been smashed. Trees where cut down with many more in the middle of being cut. Hundreds of Elvin bodies lay in the clearing, most having their heads removed. Visions of place after place were shown to Harry, all of them burnt and dying before he saw Hogwarts.

It was burning. Gryffindor tower laid in rubble as did several of the walls. On the top of the highest tower was a black Dragon and upon his back was Galbatorix. Walking into the main doors of the Castle was Voldemort, carelessly casting the killing curse at anyone in his way.

He heard a soft voice "Nightmares of the future past chosen one. Vanquished Voldemort you did but not forever. Help the other chosen one in his quest and this will not come to pass but do not delay much longer or you will lose everything. The order of good and evil restored you must do."

With those words, Harry shot up out of his bed into a sitting position. A curse word muttered as he looked around. His two best friends had moved to sit next to each other and Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder as they slept. He glanced around the room and smiled as he saw the sign above his bed. Madam Pomfrey shuffled into the ward, checking on several that still where there from the battle.

"You have awoken Harry." She said as she bustled up to him. She drew her wand and started to check his health. "We were afraid that you would not wake up." She said as Harry's two friends started to stir.

"Poppy, I am fine now. There is much work to be done. I have to go back to where Godric and I…" he was cut off as his friends cried out

"Harry!" Both of them moved to hug their friend but paused as the medi-witch glanced at them.

"Your clothes are here Harry. You may leave but I want you back here if you feel any pain or experience any issues." Poppy said.

"Give me a moment Ron and Hermione and we will talk in my office." With those words, he dressed. /Godric, are you close?/ he asked his Dragon

/Yes little one. I am glad to hear you once more. We were worried about you./ Godric told him.

/I am sorry but I think the fates or someone wanted me to see something./ As he spoke, he pushed the memories to his Dragon. /We have to stop him and help that Rider. I think he is the key to vanquishing the Darkness once and for all./

Godric was silent for a few moments as he reviewed the memories of the vision. /Agreed. When do we go back?/ he asked.

/Soon Godric… We have to plan our arrival as we do not know when and what state the land will be when we arrive. The Elves might have even abandoned their forest by the time we get there. Listen in as I speak to Ron and Hermione. We will plan our return. I plan on taking most of the Riders with us./

/Alright Harry./

As soon as Harry was dressed, he walked out of the hospital wing, his two friends behind him. As he walked several of the children in the school came up to him and thanked him for ridding them of Voldemort once more. Harry smiled and after a few moments of small talk finely entered his office. He sat down and looked his friends.

"Do either of you have my wand?" He asked. Ron handed it over to him "Thank you. This will make what I have to say easier." He said before getting out a pensive. He withdrew a silvery strand and placed it in the bowl. He tapped several of the runes on it, causing it to project above the bowl.

"This is the land of Alagaësia. The black rider killed the entire order of riders as I left. Him and a selection of his friends. I assume the Red Rider is a new rider that he enslaved and the Blue Dragon is fighting to stop their evil." Harry explained as they watched the battles. "I can only assume that he died, and because no one could match the strength of the other riders, this is what happened." He showed the death and destruction of the lands. "Because he was unchecked, will some how come back here…" He then showed them the burning Hogwarts and Voldemort.

"We have to find out how Tommy Boy stays alive and stop that. I will ask Dumbledore to find that out. Ron, I want you to select fifteen riders to come with us. The rest will remain here to protect the school and the lands, at least the best they can while remaining hidden. We are not ready to show ourselves to the Muggles again as per the agreements to protect the peace."

Ron nodded, thinking for a few minutes "Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Ginny, Susan, Daphne, Blaise, Katie, Hermione, myself, yourself…" He paused before adding a few names from the Riders that came with Harry from Alagaësia. "I think they will be the best riders and I want to bring some mage support with us. We will need a lot of help when we arrive. Portkey creation should allow us to move quickly if we can find a place to protect them." Ron stood up and started to pace, thinking for a moment.

"We should be able to ward off a small base camp." Hermione started to say, thinking. "I am sure that this Blue Rider has an army behind him. If we could locate them and assist them, we might even be able to cause this king some surprises because he won't expect our magic. It might even be more important to have the mage support teams instead of the riders."

"She is right Harry" Ron said as he turned to look at his friend. "Once we find their army, we can help their mages to ward the area that they are camped in, which will be a great boon for them and us." He said before resuming his pacing. Harry looked at Ron.

"I want to be able to leave in three days Ron. I just hope I can convince Hogwarts to open a path to the Dragon Hold so that all of our Dragons may join us. Make sure that you have enough food for two weeks for…" He pondered for a moment "50. The house elves should help with that. Hermione, could you take care of that for us? I know you think that they should be free but time is critical here."

His female best friend nodded before she stood "Of course Harry." She said, smiling at him. "Come on Ron. We have a lot of work to do." She said before they left the office. Harry watched them, a pang in his heart as he knew that they where forced to grow up way too fast. They all did because of the madman known as Lord Voldemort and now were about to face an even greater madman. He slowly ran his palm over his face, hoping that he would be able to bring everyone home safely, but baring that, alive.

Three days passed quickly for everyone. It was time for Harry to return to the home of the Dragon Riders. He looked back at the 20 Riders that would come with him and their Dragons. He smiled slightly as he saw behind them another 30 mages, trained in many arts between them. He led them to the Obelisk that brought them back and forth. He looked over it as everyone entered. Closing the door the deep voice boomed "It is time. Return to the home of the Dragon Riders and the Elves. Time and space has commanded Master Rider, that only one hundred times Alagaësia has gone around the sun since your last visit."

With a bright flash, the group felt the magical pull, much like a portkey taking them all to Alagaësia. Harry landed in the forest. He stepped forward to ensure that everyone had arrived safely. He heard a voice next to him "Wicked!" He smiled at Ron's comment, but he was still thinking about the one hundred years that had passed since he was last here. It didn't make much sense to him as last time, he had spent thirty years in the land but only two months had passed in Hogwarts. Three hundred and sixty years should have passed for them but then again, Fates did warn him of what was to come to pass.

He took a step forward out of the glade that covered the small area and mentally projected himself to find out if Oromis or Gilderien the Wise were still in the land. He smiled as he requested permission to enter and it was granted from the old keeper of the wards. A quick conversation with the elf, directed him to find an elf that would update him some what of what was going on.


	12. Chapter 12: The Return

Harry ran his hand though his hair as he looked over the edges of the forest. It pained him to see the edges of the elven forest cut as it was. The forest was a point of pride for the Elves as they viewed them to be sacred. They had been in the land for three moons, several members of their group had made contact with the Varden and had started to integrate themselves into the group of rebels. They were camped near the edge where little to no humans or elves visited.

It was nearing time for Harry to join the Varden. He reached down to pull a leather glove over his right hand to cover the Dragon's mark, as all members of the team had been ordered. This had come in handy to claim that they were part of the same clan and to hide the fact that some where Dragon Riders. They were not ready to show themselves to the land yet but the time was near.

/Godric, stay near but hidden. I fear that we will once more see bloodshed by our hands as brother fights brother and Dragon fights Dragon once more./ Harry projected to his beloved Dragon.

/Yes little one. You two legged creatures should not fight as you are, nor should Dragon fight Dragon./ said the Dragon as Harry sheathed the blade that he had in the land, the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He had used a goblin made blade in his last battle but it had made him feel lost with out it. It was now hidden in Godric's saddle as a spare blade.

Those that had not joined the Varden yet followed Harry on horse back, with the Dragons of the few Riders left following, though at a great distance so that they looked more like a flock of birds. It took over two weeks for them to find the Varden camp, and another two weeks for them to be accepted, not as spies but as actually wanting to help the Varden.

It did not take long before Nasuada to form the group of them as elite swordsmen and mages that worked well together but her own commander being set over them. Little did they know that they had a group of riders under their command. After the battle of Feinster, the Varden had marched on to Belatona and then Helgrind where to start the siege.

Harry stepped out of his tent, a cup in his hand, dressed for combat. He looked up as he heard a screech and saw a red glint of light. "This isn't going to end well." He mumbled to himself as he felt the power leaking from the Red Dragon. He glanced over as he saw Eragon and Saphira take to the air to head off the other Rider. He heard the horns of war blare on the north side of the camp.

He rushed to the sound when another horn was heard, in the west this time. "Bloody Hell Harry." A voice said near him. Harry looked over and saw Ron near him. "I think we are being ambushed. North or West?" He asked. Harry simply turned and started for the west side. What he saw made his stomach fall. Several thousand troops stood infront of the camp on the West side. As he drew his blade, the troops started to charge.

"Are they insane?" Hermione asked as she stepped up next to them. "The Dwarfs will cut them down before they even reach the top."

"That is if they are not immune to pain." Harry said, remembering the last group of men they had found that was like that. They had almost lost several men because of them. He glanced up to see Saphira tumble for the ground, her wing clearly broken. "By the black knight…" Harry exclaimed.

Ron saw it at the same time as Harry "They don't care about the men… The King wants the Dragon Rider." Harry nodded.

"Tell your Dragons to come." Harry said as he closed his eyes to touch the minds of the other riders. /It is time to show ourselves./ He said to them.

/What, the crumpled-horn snorlack was found?/ Came a voice. Harry snorted. Only Luna could answer like that.

/GODRIC!/ Harry mentally screamed. /Fly my friend. The last free Rider, that the land knows about is about to be captured./

As he spoke to Godic, Harry stepped forward. "Keep them at bay, I must speak to Nasuada. This is just a ruse to capture the Rider." He told the Dwarf Captain. With a turn, Harry apperated from the spot, causing the Dwarf's jaw to drop.

Harry reappeared next to the leader of the Varden with a soft crack. At his sudden appearance, several blades appeared at his neck.

"Ho..How did you do that Master Potter?" Nasuada asked.

"It is a magic trick of my kind." Harry said. "Do not allow those men to leave the Camp Nasuada. Keep Saphira safe. In fact…" Harry looked up to see that Saphira's rider had healed the wing but the blue dragon was still laboring to keep in the air. "All those that can share their energy with Eragon, should do so. The Red Dragon is too powerful for those two. But rest assured M'Lady, help is on the way." He said before he glanced up.

In the distance was a flock of birds. Harry smiled at Nasuada. "The light is always darkest before Dawn." He said before turning on the spot and disappearing from before them. He landed on the back of Godric. "Hello old friend. Once more in to the breach?" He said as he patted the side of the Dragon's neck. He glanced around and saw that the other wizards had appeared on their own Dragons, Luna flying next to him on his left side and Neville on his right.

On the ground, cries were heard as the group of Dragons neared the camp. "Dragons?" Could be heard. Nasuada placed her hand on her chest as she fell to the ground. "We are not alone anymore." She said, her head bowing slightly.

However in the distance, Murtagh had Eragon and Saphira subdued and held tight. "Come brother, the King wishes to speak with you."

However Thorn let out a loud cry, causing Murtagh to turn around and see the group of Dragons flying his way. "What is this trickery? There are no more dragon riders!" As he moved to mount his dragon, Murtagh took his blade and ran it along Saphira's wing, slicing it clean though to keep her from flying away and to stab Eragon though the foot to keep him in place.

As Thorn neared Harry and his group of Riders, Harry yelled "Red Rider, I have seen your pain, we can help you free yourself of the black king."

Murtagh shook his head. "It is too late for me Rider!" He said as Thorn let loose a bellow of flame at the group of Riders.

Harry pointed to Eragon and Saphira. Ron and Hermione dropped down to help the two and heal their wounds of they could. Harry raised his blade up. "Rider, by the command of the Council of Elders, you are ordered to land your Dragon and come peacefully."

To Harry's surprise, Galbatorix's voice came from the mouth of Murtagh. "Harry Potter…. After finding Oromis alive, all though for a rather short time, I should of expected you. I see you've managed to save some eggs even. Congratulations to you Master Rider. As I told Oromis, I was angry for a long time but now I've made peace with myself. Come Master Rider, let us break bread in person and we can talk about how you will place yourself under my command."

Harry shook his head. "As a friend of mine had said, Take my love, take my land, Burn the land and boil the sea, You can't take the sky from me. The only way I will break bread with you is when you're in your cell to atone for the crimes you have committed for the greater good." Harry gave a soft snort as he realized that Galbatorix and his old Headmaster had a lot in common, just one didn't kill to get it, or did he?

"So be it Harry Potter." Galbatorix said. "Then you can die like Oromis."

Harry moved his hands around him. "Gabby, you know, you are a coward. You were a coward before and now you're even more so. Sending another rider to act though. Come out here and face me yourself. Until then, just keep wining like the baby you are."

He said as he lifted his hand. He said the words send the stunning spell from his hand and into Murtagh's form. Harry looked at Thorn and hissed _**"On the hard brown earth Dragon, or as your rider is, so shall you be. You will fall on the hard brown earth at wing breaking speeds if you don't."**_

Thorn looked shocked to see this Human speaking to him in his language. Slowly the Red Dragon landed.

A/N Holy…I love but hate computers. I lost my outline and my inspiration for a long time on this. I hope to have it back. Thank you for the reviews, and there is a reason why Harry seemed weak when fighting Moldy….Harry at first saw him as below him and barely worth his time. He did pay for that arrogance. Also, regarding other issues some have with the fic, I write what I like to see so, that's what you get.


End file.
